Please, kill me
by Lyne-chan
Summary: Aimer et mourir ou mentir et souffrir? Kira et L sont comme l'eau et l'huile: destinés à ne jamais se mélanger. Et pourtant le coeur de Raito ne veut rien entendre! Si en plus Misa s'en mêle, bonjour la galère... L x Light
1. Résignation

_Disclamer:_ J'ai bien tenté de braquer le studio d'Ohba et Obata, mais allez savoir pourquoi ils ont encore refusé de me vendre Ryuzaki et Raito...

_Rated: _K+

_Pairing: _Ryuzaki x Raito

Il était tard quand Raito se décida enfin à franchir le seuil de la porte. Cette fameuse porte qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis si longtemps. Elle s'amusait à le narguer, grinçant à son passage comme pour l'appeler. « Ouvre-moi. Je sais que tu le veux. Admet ta défaite et viens….» Il avait toujours détourné le regard lorsqu'il passait à proximité. Mais pas cette fois. Pourquoi ? Peut être parce qu'il avait enfin ouvert les yeux. Il s'était enfin rendu compte que quoi qu'il fasse, il avait perdu. Car comment aurait il pu continuer ainsi ? Le jeu était terminé, il le savait bien. Brusque retour à la réalité. « Echec et Mat ». Et à présent, il était temps de déclarer forfait, de tout avouer. Le chemin de la rédemption est ardu, mais il était décidé à l'emprunter. Voilà comment il s'était retrouvé là, les bras balans devant cette fichue porte, à attendre que quelqu'un daigne bien lui ouvrir.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ? » grogna t'il.

Dans un geste d'irritation, il tambourina de plus belle. Car malgré son abattement, il restait très attaché à sa fierté. Déclarer forfait ainsi, et devant LUI en plus, lui coutait énormément. Une voix familière parvint alors à ses oreilles. Une voix calme et sûre d'elle.

« C'est ouvert. Entre »

Raito hésita quelques instants, puis posa sa main sur la poignée. Doigt après doigt. Le contact du métal froid sur sa peau le fit frissonner, comme si chacun de ses mouvements lui rappelait ce qu'il faisait là. Après tout, il pouvait encore le tuer. Là n'était pas le problème. Sa souffrance était ailleurs. Car supprimer cette personne reviendrait à se poignarder lui-même en plein cœur... Cette sensation… ce sentiment le torturait, jour et nuit. Il avait pourtant tout tenté pour échapper à son emprise. Mais cette idiote de Misa était bien trop gourde pour pouvoir lui faire oublier. Aucune distraction, aucune compagnie même des plus charmantes n'ont su apaiser son mal. Même le sommeil s'avérait être inefficace. Car oui, même dans ses rêves, il était là. Doucement, Raito tourna la poignée jusqu'à entendre le « clac » sonore annonçant la fin de son règne. Ca y est, il était entré. Plus moyen de reculer maintenant. Pourtant dieu sait s'il en avait envie. Ses jambes semblaient prêtes à se dérober sous lui à chaque instant et ses mains négligemment glissées dans les poches de son jean étaient soudainement devenues moites. Il fit le tour de la pièce d'un coup d'œil rapide. La décoration était plutôt sobre, d'un assez bon goût. Il ne lui aurait pas déplut de vivre ici. Ca et là trainaient quelques livres en cour de lecture, accompagnés des fiches de notes qui leur étaient associées. S'avançant un peu plus, il soupira à la vue de la table croulant sous les friandises et diverses sucreries.

« Egal à lui-même » pensa t'il.

Un craquement sec attira son attention sur sa droite. Tournant nerveusement la tête, il s'apprêtait à râler quand il le vit. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, sa gorge devint sèche tant et si bien qu'il eu du mal à déglutir. Son ange était là, accroupit sur son fauteuil comme à son habitude. Tournant les pages de son livre du bout des doigts, croquant dans une tablette de chocolat. Il y allait petit bout par petit bout, petite bouchée par petite bouchée, sans se presser. Ses yeux délicatement soulignés de noir glissaient sur les pages du livre, enregistrant les moindres détails de son contenu. Raito dû faire un énorme effort pour ne pas se laisser tomber à terre. Il aurait pu rester là des heures, à le regarder faire, à apprendre chacune des ses manies par cœur. Il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Du souffle ? Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'en avait plus. Il sentit soudain tout son courage s'évaporer. Ce bel élan qui l'avait poussé jusqu'ici, dans la chambre de celui qui causerait sa perte s'était évanouit d'un seul coup. Etait-il encore capable de lui dire? En avait il seulement l'envie ? Car dès l'instant où il aurait avoué, il ne le reverrait plus il le savait. Jamais rien ne serait plus comme avant. Au mieux il ne lui adresserait plus la parole. Au pire il s'en irait. De toute façon, ces aveux le conduiraient à la potence. Ne plus le voir, ne plus entendre sa voix, l'âpre odeur de son absence, y avait il pire cauchemar ?

« Allons reprend toi ! »

Raito se gifla intérieurement, cherchant au plus profond de lui-même un nouveau soupçon de courage. Même rien qu'un peu. Juste de quoi soutenir le regard inquisiteur de Ryuzaki.

« Alors ? De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

Au son de cette voix si claire et si profonde à la fois, Raito tressaillit. Ses dernières défenses venaient de céder. Il lui était impossible d'avouer. Echec et Mat. C'était pourtant si simple à dire. Il s'était si souvent entrainé seul devant son miroir. Comme une marionnette il psalmodiait cette maudite phrase qui déciderait de son avenir. « Je suis Kira, j'ai perdu. » Et à présent que le moment était venu les mots refusaient de sortir, se bloquant dans sa gorge jusqu'à ce qu'il suffoque.

« Raito-kun ? »

Raito frissona de plus belle. Ce simple mot lui faisait l'effet d'une décharge électrique partant du bas de son corps jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux.

« Ca ne va pas…. » pensa t'il.

« Pourquoi est ce que je réagis comme ça ? Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois qu'il prononce mon nom bon sang ! »

Non ce n'était pas la première fois. Mais les autres fois, il n'avait pas conscience de ce sentiment. Dans un effort titanesque il releva les yeux, soutenant le regard de son ange, plongeant dans l'abysse de ces iris si chères à son cœur. Il fut soudain pris de vertige. Ces grands yeux noirs l'aspiraient. Il se sentait perdre pied, sa conscience et sa raison lui échappaient chaque seconde un peu plus pour aller se noyer dans les profondeurs de la folie. Je t'aime. Cette rengaine raisonnait dans sa tête, ricochant contre les parois de son crâne, écorchant chaque seconde un peu plus les restes de son esprit. Sa fierté ? Qu'est ce que c'était déjà ? Il lui en restait un vague souvenir, frêle mélodie engloutie dans les profondeurs du chaos de son âme. Je t'aime. Le silence s'éternisait. Ryuzaki attendait un signe, un mot qu'il était incapable de lui donner. Ses pensées étaient comme figées sur place, gelées dans cet instant d'éternité. Tout le sang stocké dans son cerveau était partit faire un tour dans ses joue et comptait bien y rester.

« Raito-kun ? Ca ne va pas ? » s'inquiéta Ryuzaki en lui tendant une tartine du bout des doigts.

« Tu es malade ? »

Devant l'inertie de ce dernier, il se leva, s'approchant de lui d'un pas fluide. Cette démarche là, Raito la connaissait par cœur. Il l'avait souvent observé au QG. L'ayant d'abord trouvé grotesque et excentrique, il s'était souvent surpris à guetter le moment où Ryuzaki se lèverait.

« Impossible » pensa t'il

Raito sourit pour lui-même.

« Je ne peux pas lui dire… »

Il s'était résigné à admettre sa défaite. Il en ressentait la brulure. Il était même prêt à admettre la mort. Mais pas la perte de son ange. Ca jamais ! Et bien tant pis. Puisque pour être avec lui il fallait que Kira existe, il ferait tout pour que cela continue.

« Ryuzaki… »

A l'appel de son nom, le dit Ryuzaki quitta sa tablette de chocolat des yeux. Raito n'était donc pas devenu muet. Cependant s'il pouvait parler, il n'en restait pas moins d'une couleur rouge vif.

« Je…enfin… j'aimerais… »

Le détective fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Yagami Raito de bégayer ainsi.

« J'aimerais participer plus à l'enquête…. »

Raito de mordit la lèvre inférieure. C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à lui dire ? Question crédibilité, il devrait repasser… Il était trop tard pour reculer de toute façon… Il continua donc sur sa lancée.

«Je sais que tu me soupçonnes d'être Kira lui-même et que c'est pour cela que tu ne m'assignes que des tâches superficielles mais… »

Il marqua un temps avant de reprendre.

«J'aimerais en faire plus. Enquêter au même niveau que vous ! Je pourrais te prouver que je ne suis pas Kira si tu… si tu me laisses enquêter avec toi… »

Les derniers mots qu'il avait prononcés lui firent l'effet d'une bombe thermique. Il se sentit devenir plus rouge que jamais.

« Merde ! » pensa t'il, mal à l'aise.


	2. Rideau!

_Disclamer: _Un jour viendra où j'arriverai à m'approprier Ryuzaki et Raito! *_* En attendant ils appartiennent toujours à Ohba et Obata... ^^"

_Raiting: _K+

_Pairing: _L x Light

Un long soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Ryuzaki. Raito venait de partir et notre grand détective était préoccupé. Se rasseyant dans son fauteuil il entreprit de se mordiller le pouce, signe chez lui d'intense réflexion. Pourquoi diable avait il accepté de le laisser prendre une part plus importante à l'enquête ? Il s'était pourtant juré de le tenir à distance raisonnable de la cellule d'investigations, par mesure de précautions. Alors pourquoi ? Malgré toute la concentration dont il fit preuve il ne parvint pas à trouver de réponse à son goût. Avait il juste envie de connaitre un peu plus ce jeune homme aux yeux froids ? Il repoussa cette idée d'un claquement de langue agacé.

« Bah… Au moins je l'aurais à l'œil en permanence… »

Et sans prêter plus d'attention à ce troublant problème, il reporta son intérêt sur sa tablette de chocolat.

***

« Eh, Raito… »

Le dit Raito ne répondit pas, trop occupé à faire le tri dans ses propres pensés. Ryuk ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

« RA-I-TO ! »

Exaspéré, Raito émit un râle mécontent que Ryuk interpréta comme un encouragement à continuer.

«Tu vas vraiment les aider à se rapprocher de toi ? »

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre.

« Eh ! Je te rappelle qu'ils cherchent Kira. Et Kira c'est toi. Et tu vas les aider à remonter jusqu'à toi ?

_ Non, Ryuk… »

Le dieu de la mort haussa les épaules. Malgré la réponse évasive du nouveau propriétaire de son Death Note, il était certain qu'un beau spectacle restait à venir. Aussi continua t'il à flotter dans le sillage du jeune homme.

« Raito ?

_ Hum…

_ Je peux avoir une pomme ? »

***

« Je suis rentré !

_ Ah ! Raito tu tombe bien ! Tu as finis ce que tu avais à faire ?

_ Oui… »

Posté derrière Raito, Ryuk observait la scène un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Le jeune Yagami faisait un très bon acteur et lui offrait un spectacle fort divertissant. Le shinigami entendait presque les trois coups résonner sur le plancher de l'estrade avant que Raito ne commence à jouer. Tap ! Tap ! Tap ! Le jeune étudiant modèle rentre chez lui. Sa mère s'inquiète de sa journée, il s'empresse de la rassurer : il est toujours premier de sa classe. Une délicieuse odeur de rôti s'échappe de la cuisine et vient leur chatouiller les narines, aiguisant leur appétit. Tap ! Tap ! Tap ! Changement de décor. Il se trouve à présent au QG où il tente d'arrêter un criminel qui compte parmi les plus dangereux de ce pays aux côtés de L, le plus grand détective du monde. Tap ! Tap ! Tap ! Le voilà qui tue de sang froid quelques milliers de criminels et échafaude milles et unes stratégies afin de tromper ce même L. Les yeux de Ryuk s'allumèrent d'une lueur mauvaise.

« L'être humain est… fascinant ! »

Le dieu de la mort se plaisait à observer la vie de la famille Yagami. Il se serait cru dans un sitcom, ce genre de feuilletons débiles dans lesquels tout est bien planifié et prévisible. Cette maison était le reflet même de cette incurable prévisibilité. Tout y était trop parfait. Sachiko Yagami jouait le rôle de la mère de famille attentionnée, la parfaite ménagère qui tenait une maison impeccable. Sayu était la petite sœur en admiration devant son grand frère Raito, élève modèle au col de chemise bien repassé. Adulé et respecté par ses enfants, Soichiro Yagami savait concilier sévérité et équité ce qui faisait de lui un père de famille irréprochable. Oui, le décor était planté. Il ne manquait plus que l'élément perturbateur, lui. Fier de son rôle Ryuk laissa un rire sourd lui échapper ce qui lui valu un regard noir de Raito, toujours en grande conversation avec sa mère.

« Je monte Maman…. » soupira t'il.

« J'ai encore beaucoup de travail… »

Sachiko sourit fièrement avant de lui tendre une panière de pommes bien rouges sous le regard gourmand du dieu de la mort. Raito s'en saisit sans un mot. A peine eu t'il poussé le loquet de la porte de sa chambre que Ryuk dévorait déjà les fruits. Croquant dedans à pleine dents, il gloussait de plaisir en se tortillant comme un gosse. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Raito ne prêtait plus attention aux manies du shinigami. Mais ce soir elles lui paraissaient étrangement insupportables. Pourquoi précisément ce soir ? Il ne connaissait que trop bien la réponse. Epuisé il s'allongea sur son lit, cogitant encore et encore sur cette courte entrevue qui l'avait tant chamboulé. Il ressentait encore un léger trouble lui serrer le ventre. Il soupira longuement avant de se laisser glisser avec délice dans la douce torpeur du sommeil. Après tout il avait bien mérité un peu de repos. Trop de choses s'étaient passé dans un laps de temps beaucoup trop court pour qu'il puisse avoir le temps de tout analyser. Son esprit croulait sous la charge des données qu'il avait enregistré jusqu'ici. Il ferma les yeux.

« Je vais enquêter… avec lui… ensemble… plus souvent… »

Sur cette pensé Raito s'endormit, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.


	3. Misa! Espèce de sale bulot à couettes!

_Disclamer: _On commence à savoir... les persos ne sont pas à moi T-T

_Raiting: _K+

_Pairing: _L x Light

Toc !

Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bruit ?

Toc !

Raito fronça les sourcils et se retourna dans son lit. Il dormait si bien !

Toc !

Il émit un grognement sourd, mécontent d'avoir été tiré de son rêve. Le bruit se répéta. Puis vint une voix.

« Raito ! »

Toc !

Jetant un regard embué de sommeil à son réveil, l'intéressé grogna de plus belle en apercevant les chiffres rouges affichés à l'écran. Quel était donc l'abrutit qui s'amusait à lancer des cailloux à sa fenêtre et à deux heures du matin par-dessus le marché ?!

Toc !

« Ra-i-tou-net !!! »

Le dit Raitounet sauta de son lit comme un seul homme. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne assez niaise pour oser l'appeler de la sorte. Et cette même personne allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Furibond, il ouvrit la fenêtre à la volée juste à temps pour prendre une salve de graviers kamikazes en pleine face. Toussant, crachant, il pesta.

« Misa ! Espèce de… »

La concernée souriait de toutes ses dents. Dents qu'il se serait délecté à lui faire avaler une par une ! Amane se tortilla sur place, consciente d'avoir mis son amoureux en colère.

« Mais Raito, moi je voulais te voir… Je pouvais pas attendre…

_ Et c'est une raison pour venir me jeter des cailloux au visage à DEUX HEURES DU MATIN ?! » vociféra t'il.

Misa se tortilla de plus belle, un doigt à la bouche et les yeux câlins.

« Mais tu ne te réveillais pas avec un seul caillou…. Alors je me suis dit qu'avec plusieurs… C'est pas ma faute si tu as ouvert la fenêtre à ce moment là… »

Raito dû faire un énorme effort pour ne pas l'étriper sur place.

« Bon sang mais qu'est ce qu'elle a dans la tête cette fille ?! » râla t'il intérieurement.

Au bas de sa fenêtre la blonde attendait patiemment qu'il descende lui ouvrir, pauvre chien bien dressé guettant l'arrivée de son maitre en remuant la queue. Derrière elle Rem observait la scène d'un œil froid. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Misa tenait tant à ce type là.

« Les humains sont bien étranges… » pensa t'elle.

Non décidément, les humains et les shinigamis n'avaient rien en commun. Le dieu de la mort en était là de sa réflexion lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre un Raito fou de rage.

Misa n'eu pas l'air de s'en apercevoir. La jeune fille se jeta sur lui en gloussant.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué Raitounet !!!!!

_ Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! »

Misa eu un léger mouvement de recul. Elle n'avait pas envisagé un accueil aussi froid.

« Mais moi je trouve que ça te va bien… Et puis les amoureux se donnent toujours des surnoms ! » répliqua t'elle avec plus de convictions.

« Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? » se lamenta Raito pour lui-même.

Retrouvant son calme il la prit par les bras, l'écartant de lui. Il inspira un grand coup avant d'expliquer calmement et posément pourquoi il refusait de porter ce sobriquet idiot. La pauvre fille ne semblait pas percuter.

« Peut être est ce trop demander à son cerveau de poisson rouge… » se dit il en soupirant.

« Alors… 'Raitounet' ça ne te plait pas ? » demanda doucement Misa.

Raito la dévisagea, surpris par ce brusque éclair d'intelligence. Amane réfléchit quelques instants puis sourit de plus belle.

« J'ai compris ! A partir de maintenant ce sera Raito-chou ! »

Un vent froid se fit sentir…

Lassé de ce jeu là, Raito préféra abandonner. Il était beaucoup trop fatigué pour lui crier dessus une nouvelle fois.

« De toute façon elle n'imprimera jamais… » soupira t'il.

« Rentre chez toi Misa… »

Il avait rassemblé tout son calme dans cette simple phrase. Il fallait que la jeune fille obéisse et sur le champ sinon il risquait d'en faire de la chair à pâté ! Misa ne l'entendait cependant pas de cette oreille…

« Hein ? Mais on est samedi soir ! C'est la nuit des amoureux ! »

« Qui est amoureux de qui ? » Ragea t'il intérieurement.

Ah ! Si seulement Rem n'était pas là ! Il serait si facile de se débarrasser de cette idiote de Misa ! De moins en moins calme, Raito se répéta.

« Non, nous sommes dimanche et il est deux heures du matin. Misa rentre chez toi ! »

La jeune fille eu un moment d'absence. C'est à cela qu'il comprit qu'elle réfléchissait. Elle prit soudain un air idiot, mélange d'étonnement et de confusion.

« Ah tiens, oui c'est vrai…

_ Bien sur que c'est vrai… Allez rentre chez toi… » soupira le jeune homme.

« Mais moi je veux rester avec toi…

_ Misa ce n'est pas possible ! Rentre maintenant ! »

Le ton de sa voix était sans appel.

« Mais… » commenca t'elle.

Raito ne la laissa pas finir. Décidé à retourner se coucher dans les plus brefs délais, il eu recours à la seule chose capable de faire taire Amane. Attirant brusquement la jeune fille à lui, il effleura ses lèvres des siennes. Doucement d'abord, puis plus fermement. Il avait saisit depuis bien longtemps le mode d'emploi du pauvre cerveau de Misa. Elle obéissait au moindre de ses ordres et il lui suffisait d'un baiser pour faire taire ses caprices. C'était une fille si facile à manipuler… Misa semblait apprécier l'échange et en redemandait. Quand à lui il aurait tout donné pour se trouver ailleurs. Alors que la blonde se serrait contre lui, son esprit était ailleurs. Bien ailleurs… Une silhouette accroupie, une sucette à la bouche et une cuillère au bout des doigts.

« Ryuzaki… »

A cette pensée Raito sursauta, mettant un terme au baiser. Puis réalisant que son sommeil était à portée de main, il prit le ton le plus charmeur qu'il ait en rayon et demanda à une Misa toute hébétée de bien vouloir se retirer. La dite Misa affichait un sourire béat et semblait déconnectée de la réalité.

« Oui… » répondit elle à la manière d'une automate.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait dans la nuit d'un pas chancelant, Raito retrouva avec bonheur les joies de la douceur de ses draps. Plongeant sa tête dans un oreiller moelleux, il frissonna.

«Ca a vraiment été désagréable… » se dit il en effleurant ses lèvres du bout des doigts.

Misa n'était pas la personne qu'il désirait. Ce qui venait de se passer n'était rien d'autre qu'un échange buccal sans aucun autre intérêt que celui d'endormir les caprices de la jeune fille. Mais cette sensation persistait. Le goût de ses lèvres, la texture de sa langue le dégoutaient. Non, il n'avait pas aimé embrasser Misa. Il roula sur le ventre. Ses joues lui brulaient. Ryuzaki…

« Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je pense à lui dans un moment pareil ? »

La question était idiote bien entendu… Pourquoi ? Parce que les lèvres qu'il aurait aimé gouter étaient celles du jeune homme aux yeux noirs. Raito rougit de plus belle en s'imaginant les différentes saveurs qu'il pourrait y trouver. Tous ces goûts sucrés, cette farandole de sensations qu'il ne connaitrait probablement jamais. Dragibus d'abord, fraise tagada ensuite. Viendraient alors une pointe de chocolat puis le sucre glace. Il soupira encore. La tête lui tournait.

«Autant dormir… » se dit il.

Raito avait pleinement conscience que même le sommeil ne lui permettrait pas d'oublier ce feu qui brulait en lui. Mais il espérait pouvoir se réfugier dans la douce illusion d'un amour partagé. Aussi se rendormit-il un sourire aux lèvres.


	4. Un détective trop candide

_Disclamer: _Encore et toujours Ohba et Obata =P

_Raited: _K+

_Pairing: _L x Light

« Raito-kun ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Raito releva brusquement la tête. Zut ! Il s'était encore laissé aller à la somnolence… Il était au QG. A côté de lui, Ryuzaki le dévisageait d'un air inquiet. Les genoux ramenés contre son torse, les yeux grands ouverts, on aurait dit un petit enfant.

« Trop… trop mignon ! » se dit Raito en virant au rouge soutenu.

« Je… je vais bien je suis juste un peu fatigué. »

Fatigué… C'était le cas de le dire… Le réveil avait sonné beaucoup trop tôt à son goût ce matin là.

« Tout ça c'est à cause de Misa ! » pesta t'il intérieurement.

La nuit passée il avait à peine dormit 4 heures et ses paupières lui semblaient peser une tonne et demi chacune. Embué de fatigue, son cerveau tournait au ralentit ce qui avait le don de l'exaspérer. Oui, on peut dire que ce matin là il s'était levé du pied gauche. Et tout ça par la faute d'une pauvre fille trop bête pour regarder sa montre ! Kira bouillonnait. Si la blonde avait l'audace de revenir ce soir c'était décidé il la trucidait ! Ryuzaki haussa les épaules d'un air dubitatif. Il reconnaissait de moins en moins son ami. Depuis quelques temps il se comportait bizarrement. Il s'embrouillait, rougissait sans cesse et voilà qu'il s'endormait au travail. Non décidément, cela ne ressemblait pas au jeune Yagami.

« On dirait une autre personne… » se dit il.

Agirait-il volontairement de la sorte ? Serait ce un moyen de lui faire croire qu'il n'est pas Kira ?

« Non… Raito ne s'y prendrait pas de cette manière. Il chercherait plutôt à brouiller les pistes pour m'induire en erreur sans jamais s'impliquer directement. Alors qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Pourquoi agit il aussi bizarrement ? »

Et non. Aussi brillant soit il, le jeune détective n'y connaissait définitivement rien en affaire de cœur. S'il avait eu plus d'expérience, probablement se serait il rendu compte que son ami épiait le moindre de ses gestes. Peut être aurait il su interpréter ses regards fuyants et ses gestes désordonnés. Mais voilà, il n'y connaissait rien. Aussi l'attitude étrange de Raito le laissait elle perplexe. Peut être était il malade ? Tout ça le tracassait. Il n'aimait pas que la situation lui échappe. C'était décidé, il allait découvrir ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Après les heures de bureau il lui ferait cracher le morceau ! Tournant sur sa chaise, il croisa le regard de Kira qui détourna les yeux en catastrophe.

« Tu vas voir… Je saurais ce que tu as dans la tête ! » pensa notre détective, plus déterminé que jamais.

Ce jour là les heures de bureau parurent interminables aux deux compères. Le premier ne cessait de rougir à proximité de l'autre et le second s'interrogeait sur la raison de ce changement de couleur. Aussi lorsque Matsuda s'étira en annonçant fièrement la fin de sa dure journée de labeur, chacun s'empressa de quitter les lieux. Une fois dehors, Raito soupira.

« Ouf ! » se dit il.

«Ca a été encore plus difficile aujourd'hui… »

Le jeune Yagami se laissa choir sur le premier banc qu'il trouva. La journée était enfin passée…

« Quel enfer… »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Les évènements de la journée défilèrent devant ses paupières closes. Ryuzaki ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux tant et si bien qu'il avait tout fait de travers… Sans compter ses joues qui étaient restées rouges durant tout ce temps. Il avait bien cru lui sauter dessus plusieurs fois de suite ! Exaspéré, il se mit à râler.

« Quelle idée de manger un gâteau à la chantilly avec les doigts… Il en avait plein partout. Et en plus… »

Raito ne finit pas sa phrase. Etais ce nécessaire de mentionner les manières de son ange ? Il avait bien cru mourir lorsque Ryuzaki avait décidé de lécher les restes de crème sur ses doigts.

« En plus… »

Non, il ne finirait pas cette phrase… Si seulement il avait pu être cette chantilly !

« En plus quoi, Raito-kun ? »

L'intéressé sursauta comme jamais. Pendant quelques secondes il su ce que ressentaient ses victimes lorsque leur cœur s'arrêtait. Le sien loupa au moins 5 battements ! Il se retourna doucement. Très doucement. Comme si ce qu'il allait découvrir derrière lui allait mettre fin à ses jours et qu'il s'agissait de ses dernières secondes à vivre. Si seulement ça avait pu être le cas! IL était là. IL le dévisageait de ses grands yeux noirs, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Raito eu subitement trop chaud. Il suffoqua.

« Ryuzaki ?! Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?! » se dit il en sentant la panique le gagner.

Mon dieu faites qu'il ne fasse aucun faux pas. Faites que son ange ne remarque ni son embarra ni son soudain coup de chaleur ! Dieu ? Non, ça n'allait pas ! Tout ce qu'il avait c'était un fichu shinigami qui ricanait dans son dos.

« La ferme Ryuk ! » pesta t'il.

Mais le shinigami se fichait bien des regards noirs que lui lançait le jeune homme. La scène était tellement drôle !

« Eh Raito, t'es dans un sale pétrin s'il te suit jusque chez toi ! Dérougis un peu ou tu vas finir par exploser ! » dit il en ricanant.

La remarque eu exactement l'effet attendu. Kira vira au cramoisi le plus soutenu pour le plus grand bonheur du shinigami qui éclata de rire. Entre deux respirations difficiles, le jeune tueur se promit de lui faire payer ça. Ryuk devra se passer de pommes pendant un certain temps !

« Et pour compléter le tableau je les lui mangerai sous le nez ! » bouillona t'il intérieurement.

Vexé de s'être ainsi laissé surprendre, il grommela à l'adresse de L.

« Et puis il a la sale habitude d'apparaitre au moment où on l'attend le moins ! »

Ryuzaki pris la remarque comme un compliment et sourit ce qui fit monter la température de Raito d'encore quelques degrés.

« Dis moi Raito-kun ça fait longtemps que nous ne sommes pas allés prendre un café tout les deux. Si on retournait à celui où tu m'avais amené ? »

Gloups ! Qu'est ce qu'il venait de dire ? Cet ange, SON ange, lui demandait à LUI, Yagami Raito, s'il voulait venir prendre un café avec lui ? Tout les deux ?

« Ryuk a raison je vais exploser ! » pensa t'il alors que son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure afin de pouvoir sortir une réponse cohérente. Sujet, verbe, complément. Zut ! Allait-il y arriver ?

« D'accord allons y… »

Wow ! Quel exploit de langue française ! Quelle recherche dans la tournure de la phrase, quelle réponse étoffée ! Alors que Raito s'insultait de tous les noms, son ange aux yeux de nuit sourit d'un air satisfait.

« Bien, c'est partit alors ! »

Sans plus attendre, L empoigna Kira par la manche et l'entraina dans son sillage. Ce dernier semblait être en apnée. Implosion imminente !

« S'il continue comme ça je vais vraiment finir par lui sauter dessus avant la fin de la journée ! » se lamenta t'il.

Le café n'était pas bien loin, à environ 3 minutes de marche. Cependant ces trois minutes lui parurent interminablement longues et terriblement courtes à la fois. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui raconter ? Trouver un sujet de conversation autre que Kira serait horriblement compliqué.

« Ryuzaki doit bien avoir une idée derrière la tête… » se dit il dans un instant de lucidité.

Oui sans doute… Le jeune détective ne l'aurait jamais invité à boire un café pour lui parler de la pluie et du beau temps et encore moins pour l'inviter à sortir avec lui… Il ne s'agissait donc là que d'un rendez vous purement professionnel. Quel idiot il avait été d'espérer que son ange puisse avoir une quelconque attirance pour lui…. Et pourtant… Malgré tout ses efforts pour s'en convaincre, l'étincelle d'espérance ne s'avouait pas vaincue. Même enfouie sous des montagnes de cendre et de suie, elle continuait à scintiller, chaque seconde plus brulante et plus aveuglante que la précédente. Raito sentait sa morsure au plus profond de son être, comme une bête noire défiant sa volonté et sa raison.

« C'est un homme bon sang ! Un homme ! »

Combien de fois s'était il sermonné ainsi ? En fermant les yeux, en se bouchant les oreilles. Etait-il un pervers ? Non ! Bien sur que non ! Alors pourquoi cette fichue sensation ne le quittait elle pas ? Il ne comptait plus les fois où il était resté ainsi, prostré dans sa chambre à lutter vainement contre un ennemi qu'il ne pourrait jamais vaincre. Tapis au fond de lui, cet être qui lui faisait défaut le rongeait toujours un peu plus, attaquant ses défenses une par une, détruisant toutes les bases sur lesquelles il s'appuyait depuis si longtemps. Il était amoureux d'un homme. Et alors ? Quoi qu'il puisse se dire, quoi qu'il puisse faire, cette petite voix s'en moquait bien. Et quand Ryuzaki se trouvait tout près de lui, comme à cet instant précis, elle devenait de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus puissante, jusqu'à se changer en un hurlement effroyable. Que hurlait-elle ? Ce que Kira n'osait murmurer même au silence. « Je t'aime. Je te veux tout entier, rien que pour moi. Sois mien. » Cette pensée l'écrasait de tout son poids. Forte, lourde, pesante, obsédante. Elle s'insinuait dans chaque pli, chaque recoin, chaque circonvolution de son cerveau paralysé. Ryuzaki pourrait il éprouver la même chose ? Est-il seulement possible qu'il puisse le voir autrement qu'un pion sur son échiquier ? Maudite espérance ! La déchirure était si profonde, si douloureuse qu'il avait maintes fois voulut oublier. Tout oublier. Mais même en abandonnant les droits de propriétés du Death Note, ce démon là resterait intact alors que l'avènement de son nouveau monde serait voué à l'échec. Tout avouer ? L et Kira étaient comme l'eau et l'huile : destinés à ne jamais se mélanger.

« Tu parles d'un choix… » se dit il.

La façade du café se profilait déjà devant eux. Les propriétaires étaient des épris d'écologie, aussi avaient ils laissé une jeune pousse de lierre farceur grimper et dévorer l'enceinte. Le rendu était assez joli quoique coûteux en entretient. Le crépi jaunâtre était recouvert d'un manteau de feuilles verdoyantes percé ça et là par quelques fenêtres d'une propreté étonnante. A croire qu'une femme de ménage était assignée à chacune d'entre elles. La terrasse était agréablement ombragée, l'endroit idéal pour un rendez vous amoureux. Plusieurs couples sirotaient des cocktails en se susurrant des niaiseries à l'oreille. Bien qu'exaspéré par ce genre de comportement, Raito les enviait. La voix de Ryuzaki brisa brusquement le silence, le tirant de ses pensées.

« Où est ce qu'on s'installe ?

_ Euh… On pourrait rester en terrasse ? Il fait chaud, on sera à l'ombre. »

L acquiesça en souriant.

« Oui c'est une bonne idée. »

Ils trouvèrent une table dans un coin à l'ombre. Entouré par toute cette végétation, le jeune détective avait des airs de gamin. Jetant des regards partout, enregistrant chaque détail avec ses grands yeux émerveillés, on aurait dit un jeune chiot lors de sa première sortie. Sa manière saugrenue de s'assoir nourrit les conversations des tables alentours, grossissant le ruisseau des « on dit » inutiles. Peu préoccupé par les regards curieux de certains passants, Ryuzaki héla un serveur. Sa commande étonna peu Kira, qui connaissait déjà par cœur ses péchés de gourmandise. Un thé avec du sucre. Beaucoup de sucre. Quand à lui ce sera un café, il n'aimait pas beaucoup le thé.

« Dis Raito, tu veux bien me commander une pomme ? Promis je la mangerai discrètement. »

Derrière lui Ryuk faisait les yeux doux mais Raito était rancunier. Il était hors de question que ce fichu dieu de la mort touche une seule pomme durant les deux semaines à venir ! Cependant si le shinigami en était privé, il ne lui était pas interdit de les regarder. Aussi le jeune tueur commanda t'il une corbeille de pommes, un sourire sadique flottant sur ses lèvres.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais un amateur de pommes, Raito-kun. » s'étonna Ryuzaki.

« Dans la famille nous en sommes tous très friands. » compléta ce dernier en lorgnant discrètement le dieu de la mort qui s'impatientait dans son dos.

« Une pomme avec un bon café y a rien de tel ! » lâcha t'il enfin en souriant.

Peu à peu il commençait à s'habituer à la proximité de son ange. Bien que ses joues restent d'une couleur rouge vive, son cerveau reprenait un mode de fonctionnement à peu près normal. La situation actuelle était, bien qu'un peu gênante, fort agréable et il appréciait chaque seconde passée avec lui. Tandis que le jeune tueur savourait cet instant de tranquillité partagée, notre détective analysait chacun de ses gestes.

« A quoi penses-tu Raito-kun ? » se dit il en se mordillant fiévreusement le pouce.

L'ainé des Yagami était décidément bien difficile à comprendre. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, voire jamais de lui-même et savait contourner le sujet avec une habileté étonnante. Alors que son cerveau tournait à 100 à l'heure, Ryuzaki continuait à donner le change, s'appliquant à entretenir le lien fragile et ténu d'une conversation normale.

« Ah oui ? Dans ce cas il faudra que j'y goute. »

Pourquoi rougis tu Raito ? Qu'as-tu derrière la tête ?

« Avec ton thé, ça risque de ne pas être très bon. »

Ton rire sonne faux Yagami-kun. Que me caches-tu ? Pourquoi ton regard me fuit il ainsi ?

« Dans ce cas tu me laissera bien te prendre un peu de ton café ? »

Un rire narquois que seul Kira pouvait entendre s'échappa de la gorge de Ryuk tandis que Raito s'étrangla de surprise. Sous le regard inquisiteur de son ange il ne réussit à balbutier qu'un début de phrase, un ensemble de mots désordonnés à moitiés rongés par l'angoisse. Alors qu'il s'embrouillait de plus en plus le serveur revint avec leur commande, mettant fin à son désarroi. Très jeune, apparemment nouveau dans le service, il maintenait les tasses sur son plateau dans un équilibre précaire et tentait milles et unes acrobaties désespérées afin de les y maintenir. Il déposa le panier d'osier remplit de pommes au milieu de la table, manquant de tout renverser par la même occasion. Quand aux boissons, il les inversa tout bonnement. Le jeune tueur grimaça à la vue de l'eau aromatisée juste sous son nez. Non, décidément, il n'aimait pas le thé. Ryuzaki lui, contemplait le liquide noirâtre d'un regard curieux. Etais ce donc si bon avec des pommes ? Trop intrigué pour patienter, il se saisit d'un des fruits de la corbeille sous le regard envieux d'un certain shinigami. Embarrassé d'un tel échange, Raito se tortilla sur place, les joues légèrement rosées.

« Tiens Sherlock, ton thé. » se décida t'il enfin a dire en lui tendant sa tasse.

Le dit Sherlock ne répondit pas, trop occupé à mordiller dans une pomme du bout des dents. Saisissant une cuillère entre ses doigts, il remua doucement le café avant d'y tremper les lèvres d'un air intrigué. Raito vira rouge piment en reposant la tasse en catastrophe. Une seconde de plus et le liquide insipide se retrouvait par terre. Son ange ne prêta aucune attention à la catastrophe évitée de justesse et replongea ses lèvres dans le café en fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il découvrit un Kira au bord de l'implosion.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Raito-kun ? »

Suffocant, l'intéressé fut désespéré de tant d'innocence. Un sourire forcé apparu sur ses lèvres tandis qu'une goutte de sueur traitresse descendait le long de sa tempe.

« Ryuzaki… Tu te poses vraiment la question ?

_ C'est le fait que je t'ai pris du café qui te met en colère ? »

Raito rougit violement.

« Mais non bien sur que non ! » répondit il en détournant les yeux.

« Alors quoi ? »

La question n'était pas posée avec une insistance particulière, mais elle laissait transparaitre tant de candeur et d'innocence que le jeune tueur n'eu pas le courage ou même l'envie de mentir. Il prit donc son courage à deux mains et exposa d'un ton hésitant ce qui lui valait ce malaise.

« C'est… c'est juste que… tu vois… moi je vais boire dans cette tasse et toi…

_ C'est le fait que j'ai bu dedans qui t'ennuie ? Si c'est ça je te rassure tout de suite je n'ai pas la peste ! » répliqua le détective dont l'adorable visage se tordait en une moue boudeuse et irritée.

« N… non pas du tout ! C'est que… Enfin tu vois, je… »

Doux dieu que c'était difficile ! Comment lui expliquer sans pour autant tout avouer ? Le sang cessa subitement de circuler dans les veines de Kira. Il était dans une impasse, un faux pas qu'il ne pouvait plus rectifier. La situation l'irrita : il n'aimait pas ne pas contrôler le cours des choses.

« C'est que…

_ Que quoi Raito-kun ? » s'énerva Ryuzaki

« Mais enfin ça ne te gênerait pas toi, que je boive dans ta tasse ?! »

La question eu l'air de choquer son détective qui fronça les sourcils. L, bien que patient, avait ses limites. Raito n'était pas quelqu'un qui avait pour principe de tourner autour du pot ; et ce soudain changement de comportement l'agaçait profondément.

« Bon très bien. » lâcha t'il en se levant d'une traite.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

En guise de réponse, Ryuzaki plongea ses yeux profondément noirs dans ceux de Kira, ce qui arracha un frisson à ce dernier.

« Puisque ma présence a l'air de te gêner je m'en vais. De toute façon parler avec toi aujourd'hui n'aboutit à rien. »

Raito se mit à paniquer. Son ange le quittait. Il l'avait donc irrité à ce point ? Comment le retenir à présent qu'il s'éloignait ? Car plus rien d'autre ne comptait à cet instant. Le retenir. Parce qu'il le voulait auprès de lui, il désirait sa présence, maintenant plus que jamais. Etais-ce les effluves du liquide verdâtre trônant sous son nez qui lui avait tourné la tête ? Non… C'était juste cette foutue voix qui refaisait des siennes ! Elle hurlait, hurlait et hurlait encore, meurtrissant chaque secondes un peu plus son esprit brouillé par l'adrénaline. « Reviens ! Reviens je t'en prie ! Je t'… »

« Ryuzaki, attends ! »

Lui-même surpris par la tonalité brisée de sa voix, Raito se figea. Zut alors ! Il enchainait maladresse sur maladresse ! Les sanglots remontaient du fond de sa gorge, créant une boule qui l'empêchait de parler normalement. Il sentit les larmes lui picoter les yeux, tant et si bien qu'il dû détourner la tête pour que son ange ne les voit pas. Cependant si son aimé ne pouvait détecter ses joues mouillées de larmes, il avait bien décelé sa détresse. Il avait d'ailleurs stoppé net à l'appel si désespéré de son nom.

« Que t'arrive t'il Yagami-kun ? » se dit il, plus troublé que jamais par cette nouvelle facette qu'il venait de découvrir.

La situation ne tournait pas à son avantage. Pour lui il était bien plus facile de manier des documents, des chiffres ou des lettres que des sentiments humains. L'état de son compagnon de classe lui apparaissait de plus en plus incompréhensible.

« C'est comme s'il avait changé de personnalité… » pensa t'il en s'éloignant de nouveau, laissant derrière lui un Raito perdu et désespéré.


	5. Révélation

_Disclamer: _Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi malheureusement ( j'vous jure que je les enlèverais à leurs créteurs un jour *_* )

_Raiting: _K+

_Pairing: _L x Light

« Raito, donne-moi une pomme. »

Pas de réponse.

« Eh, Raito ! »

Le silence s'étirait comme de la guimauve, âpre et sans saveur. Aux tables alentours les gens jasaient. « Vous avez vu ? Il vient de se faire larguer. Le pauvre… » Raito enfouit son visage au creux de ses mains. Si ça avait été le cas, la blessure aurait elle été moins douloureuse ? Kira souffrait. Son cœur s'affaiblissait chaque seconde un peu plus, terrassé par des milliers d'aiguilles fichées en lui. Alors pourquoi continuait-il à respirer ? Pourquoi ce souffle brûlant animait il encore sa poitrine alors qu'IL n'était plus là ? Il porta le thé à ses lèvres dans un geste douloureux. L'eau était salée. Raito réprima un sanglot alors qu'il buvait ses propres larmes. Devant ses pauvres yeux éteints dansaient mille et une étoiles dont la faible lueur était éclipsée par celle de son désespoir. Pesante, aveuglante, elle l'étouffait, pesant sur lui de tout son poids, l'entrainant par le fond. Etait ce cela que les gens appelaient « sombrer » ? Il soupira. Une subite envie de dormir l'accablait. Ce monde le fatiguait. Tous ces doutes, toutes ces souffrances, il n'aspirait plus qu'à les noyer dans l'océan de son inconscient, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il se noie à son tour. L'étau qui enfermait sa poitrine se resserra. Oui… A présent il voulait oublier… Kira se leva, las des regards braqués sur lui. Il paya la note et partit en trainant le pas. Le trajet qui le conduirait jusqu'à chez lui n'était pas bien long. Il ressentit cependant le besoin de marcher un peu, aussi s'engagea-t-il dans un dédale de ruelles sombres et mal fréquentées. La plaie était encore bien trop récente pour qu'il puisse se risquer à affronter l'hystérie de Misa. Alors que son cœur se tordait de toutes les façons possibles, découvrant successivement chaque facette de l'agonie, son regard balayait l'allée crasseuse dans laquelle il s'enfonçait de plus en plus. Illustration flagrante de la décadence humaine, les buildings les plus côtés côtoyaient les bordels les plus mal famés. Dans ces ruelles en perdition il n'était pas rare de voir les gens aller de l'un à l'autre. Les hommes d'affaire étaient vraiment corrompus jusqu'à la moelle. Ils marchaient d'un pas assuré et pédant, baignant dans la vanité et l'excédent. En passant devant une bande de jeunes couchés à même le sol certains se permettaient même un sourire satisfait et un regard appréciateur à l'égard des jeunes filles qui d'ici peu se retrouveront à leur merci dans ces foutues maisons closes. Oui, le monde est vraiment pourrit… C'est ce que le jeune tueur aurait aimé pouvoir se dire à ce moment là. Malheureusement pour lui son cerveau baignait dans la torpeur des condamnés. Il poursuivit donc son chemin les yeux dans le vide, remarquant à peine ces ombres qui glissaient dans son sillage. Trois, quatre, cinq ? Cinq silhouettes se découpaient dans l'obscurité, prêtes à fondre sur lui à la moindre opportunité.

« Que fait-on Takuma ? »

Le dit Takuma fit claquer sa langue d'agacement, signe imminent du début des ennuis. Il avait faim. Depuis trois jours ce maudit vide sidéral ne voulait pas quitter son ventre qui à présent poussait des cris plaintifs. Le jeune homme porta une main à son estomac.

« Patiente encore un peu » se dit-il.

« Bientôt tu sera rassasié… »

Oui, bientôt… Ce type là avait l'air riche et pas bien costaud. La proie idéale. Voler ainsi le répugnait profondément, mais que faire d'autre ? Sa survie dépendait de cet étudiant qui trainait la patte à quelques mètres devant lui.

« Takuma… »

A côté de lui, ses camarades s'impatientaient. Tous, ils étaient tous embarqués dans la même galère. Tous de pauvres gosses lâchés trop tôt dans une nature trop hostile, tous abandonnés par des adultes bien trop égoïstes pour prendre leurs responsabilités. « Tous les adultes sont des cons… » Voilà quelle était la seule certitude qu'ils possédaient.

« Allez allons y ! »

La faim était trop forte. Takuma se détestait d'agir ainsi. Quel minable il faisait ! Et pourtant… S'il n'agissait pas, ils crèveraient tous de faim. Il était responsable de la vie de ses compagnons. Même s'il en ignorait les raisons, ils lui avaient confié leurs vies. Et quoi qu'il puisse arriver, jamais il ne les abandonnerait comme l'avaient fait leurs parents. Jamais. Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait là, face à cet adolescent au visage froid et aux yeux éteints. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur. Pas le moins du monde. Il semblait même à des kilomètres de là.

« Que me voulez vous ? »

Sa voix était aussi froide que son visage. Aucune émotion ne passait par cette mélodie plate et sans saveur. Toute envie de vivre avait disparu de ce son. Pendant un instant, Takuma eu l'impression de s'entendre parler… Non, l'heure n'était pas aux divagations ! Il lui fallait de l'argent et maintenant ! Le jeune homme bomba le torse, espérant se donner une quelconque crédibilité par cet acte stupidement inutile.

« Ton argent. Donne nous tout et sans discuter. »

Oui je t'en prie ne discute pas. Donne nous ces foutus bouts de papier et va t'en. Par pitié ne nous force pas à en venir aux mains. Surtout pas ! Ignorant les prières intérieures de son interlocuteur, l'inconnu détourna les yeux en fouillant dans son sac.

« Oh ! Tu m'écoutes ?

_ Quel est ton nom ? »

Cette simple question eut l'effet d'une bombe atomique. Ce type était idiot ou quoi ? Ils étaient 5, prêt à bondir sur lui et à le dépouiller à tout moment, et il leur demandait leurs noms. C'était stupide. Complètement ridicule. Il se foutait d'eux ou quoi ?! Quelque chose clochait. Les nerfs du jeune homme flanchaient. La faim était vraiment trop insupportable. Elle annihilait tout autre sentiment, troublait son jugement. L'irritation commençait à le gagner.

« Ca ne te regarde pas ! Donne nous ce fric et vite !

_ Donne moi ton nom tu veux ? »

Toujours aucune émotion sur ce visage de pierre, toujours ce même creux à l'estomac…

« Takuma ! J'mappelle Takuma Hiroyaka ! T'es content ? Maintenant donne nous ton fric !

_ Takuma Hiroyaka… »

L'inconnu avait sortit un étrange cahier noir sur lequel il notait quelque chose en psalmodiant « Takuma Hiroyaka… Takuma Hiroyaka… » Lorsqu'il eut finit son étrange manège, il releva ses pupilles écarlates et plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

« Hiroyaka Takuma, tu vas mourir dans 40 secondes… »

Le vide se fit soudain dans l'esprit de Takuma. Qu'est ce qu'il venait de dire ?! C'en était trop ! Il se fichait ouvertement de lui !

« Arrête ça et donne nous ton fric !

_ Tu vas mourir…

_ Donne le nous ou je t'assure que tu le regretteras ! »

Toujours aucune réaction. Toujours autant d'indifférence. Le sang commençait à lui monter à la tête.

« Si tu ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive malheur à toi et au type efféminé qui t'accompagnait tu as plutôt intérêt à nous donner cet argent et sans trainer ! »

Des menaces maintenant ? Non ! Tout ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Dans un coin de sa tête, une sonnette d'alarme résonnait. Il perdait le contrôle, la faim engloutissait tout. Cependant le visage jusqu'alors si calme du jeune homme qui se tenait en face de lui perdit soudainement toute son impassibilité ; il se déformait en un rictus hideux, expression mêlant la souffrance, la rage et la folie.

« Ca jamais… »

Takuma tressaillit. Que se passait-il ? L'atmosphère avait radicalement changé… si soudainement… C'était comme si les rôles se retrouvaient inversés. L'assaillant devenait assaillit, la proie se changeait en chasseur.

« Jamais… Jamais je ne vous laisserai porter la main sur lui ! »

Derrière les quelques mèches marrons qui lui tombaient en travers du visage, les yeux du jeune tueur devenaient fous. Ils voulaient maltraiter son ange ? Qu'ils essayent pour voir ! Jamais il ne les laisserait faire quitte à y laisser la vie ! Pourquoi ? Bon sang mais quelle question idiote ! Parce que…

« Parce que je l'aime… » Kira releva ses yeux écarquillés de colère.

« Si vous touchez à un seul de ses cheveux… Je ne vous le pardonnerai pas ! Jamais ! »

Une telle aura entourait cet être qui jusqu'à présent paraissait si fragile. Un mouvement de recul ébranla les 5 pauvres gosses affamés. Takuma haletait. C'était comme si des milliers d'aiguilles se fichaient partout sur son corps. Quelle était donc cette sensation ? Etait ce… la peur ? Il recula de nouveau, tremblant de tous ses membres. Ce n'était pas possible ! Qui était ce type ? Comment…

Boum…

Un choc sourd. Un seul…

« Takuma ! »

Pourquoi les voix de ses camarades lui paraissaient-elles si lointaines tout à coup ?

Boum…

Encore un choc. Tient ? Où était passé ce type ? Etais-ce le ciel, là, juste au dessus de sa tête ? Oui, c'était bien le ciel. Et cette main, à qui appartenait-elle ? Ah… Ce n'était que la sienne. Pourquoi… Pourquoi ne pouvait-il plus bouger ? Pourquoi était-il étendu ainsi, sur le sol de cette ruelle si froide ? Froide ? Non… ce n'était pas le béton qui était froid… C'était son corps. Et quel froid glacial…

« Takuma ! Tiens bon ! »

Tenir bon ? Mais de quoi parlaient-ils ? Tout semblait se figer. Le temps, la lumière, lui… Alors c'était ça ? Il était vraiment en train de mourir ? Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Takuma, tandis que les éclats des voix de ses compagnons lui apparaissaient de plus en plus lointains. Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, tout ce qu'il avait toujours désiré…

« C'est vivre… Moi je voulais juste vivre… »

Oui… La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était vivre. S'il vous plait, vivez ! Vivez pour moi… mes amis. Le brouillard enveloppa cette dernière pensée, ces dernières paroles que ses camarades garderaient tout au fond d'eux comme un précieux trésor. Takuma mourut.

« Takuma ! Merde ! Takuma ! Réveille-toi bon sang ! »

Devant ce corps inerte et sans vie, il ne restait plus que 4 adolescents aux yeux pleins de larmes. Quatre gosses perdus et apeurés, 4 gosses qui d'ici peu allaient tous mourir de faim… Devant ce spectacle déchirant Kira restait de marbre, balayant la scène de son regard vide. Après tout, il venait de sauver son ange… Sans plus se préoccuper de tout cela, il se détourna de l'enveloppe vide qui fut un jour nommée Takuma et s'éloigna dans la pénombre de la nuit naissante.

***

« Ce… c'est pas possible… »

Bien dissimulée derrière une vieille poubelle débordante d'immondices, une tierce personne avait observé toute la scène sans en perdre une miette. Son regard noir de jais avait tout vu, tout enregistré. Ryuzaki porta une main à sa bouche, comme pour l'empêcher de partir.

« J'avais raison ! Raito est bel et bien Kira ! »

Il se doutait depuis bien longtemps de la culpabilité de son camarade de classe, aussi il n'était pas surpris. Un sentiment de triomphe semblait même faire surface en lui. Alors pourquoi cette foutue boule ne voulait-elle pas quitter sa gorge ?!La voix de Raito résonnait dans sa tête.

_« Parce que je l'aime… »_

_« Si vous touchez à un seul de ses cheveux… Je ne vous le pardonnerai pas ! Jamais ! »_

Le rouge s'empara des joues du détective. Ce n'était pas prévu au programme. Non, vraiment pas.

« Non seulement Raito est Kira mais en plus il me… »

Oui… Kira était fou amoureux de L, et L venait de le découvrir…


	6. Déclaration

_Disclamer: _Ohba et Obata, encore et toujours... ^^"

_Raiting: _K+

_Pairing: _L x Light

« Le jet de la douche est rudement fort aujourd'hui…. »

Ryuzaki coupa l'eau. Quelques gouttelettes ruisselaient encore le long de ses cheveux en bataille, dégringolant sous cette cascade noire de jais avant d'aller s'endormir au creux de son cou. L frissonna. Malgré tout ses efforts il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Ses pensées désordonnées tombaient à terre dans un martellement effroyable, comme du verre que l'on briserait à coup de masse. Cette fois ci, ce n'était pas 40% de ses capacités de réflexion qu'il venait de perdre, mais la totalité. C'était normal, évident, déconcertant. Comment pourrait-il être capable de réfléchir correctement après ça ?

_« Parce que je l'aime… »_

« Tais-toi… » L se pris la tête entre les mains. « Tais-toi… » Ses mains se crispèrent sur ses tempes. La voix de Raito ne voulait cependant rien entendre. Elle résonnait dans sa tête, se heurtant aux barrières que le jeune détective tentait désespérément de maintenir debout, égratignant sa fierté puérile.

_« …je l'aime… »_

Tais-toi…

_« Si vous touchez à un seul de ses cheveux… Je ne vous le pardonnerai pas ! Jamais ! »_

« Tais-toi ! Raito !!!! »

Seul le silence répondit au cri rageur de L. Ce foutu silence hypocrite et moqueur. Ce même silence qui se plaisait à envelopper ses pensées intimes et ce jusqu'à les étouffer. Cependant malgré tout ses efforts, toutes ses tentatives désespérées, les faits étaient bien là : Raito l'aimait. Follement. Le ton de sa voix à ce moment là ne laissait aucun doute possible. Sortant de la salle de bain le regard de Ryuzaki accrocha son propre reflet.

« Foutu miroir ! » pensa t'il.

Etais-ce donc nécessaire de lui rappeler qu'il était lui, cette personne qui animait un feu si révoltant ?! Ne pouvait-il donc pas échapper à ce sentiment ignoble qui lui collait à la peau ?! Ce type, Raito… Comment pouvait-il oser lui faire ça ? Comment pouvait-il nourrir impunément un amour si irraisonnable ? Deux hommes ensemble ? Et puis quoi encore ?! Tout son être se révulsait à cette idée idiote. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter une telle situation ? Les sentiments amoureux, les affaires de cœur, ce genre de choses n'étaient vraiment pas de son ressort. Il était incapable de démêler les sentiments des autres et était encore plus maladroit avec ses propres sentiments. Cette sensation… Qu'étais ce donc ? Le rejet n'était pas aussi net qu'il l'aurait voulut. Non, car même si cela n'avait duré qu'un instant, une seconde d'égarement, un instant fugace et révolu, il avait imaginé… Il s'était demandé s'il pouvait aimer ce jeune homme aux yeux froids, ce tueur… A cette idée L sentit un frisson le parcourir. Un tueur. Voilà ce qu'était Raito. Voilà tout ce qu'il devait désormais voir en son ami. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de ne plus percevoir les choses clairement et il n'aimait pas ça. Ces derniers temps beaucoup trop de choses lui déplaisaient… Et tout ça, c'était par la faute de Raito.

« Il faut que je me change les idées… »

Facile à dire… Raito l'obsédait. Dans sa tête virevoltaient mille et unes images de ce tueur précoce, les éclats de sa voix résonnaient à ses oreilles. Kira et L ? L'idée était saugrenue. Comique, voire même hilarante.

« Bon sang mais tu vas me laisser tranquille, oui ?! »

Non. Raito n'en avait pas l'intention… Il continuait à l'obséder, pesant chaque seconde un peu plus sur son esprit fragilisé. Ryuzaki se figea soudain.

« En fait… Quand on y pense… Moi… Qu'est ce que je ressens ? »

Laissant tomber sa serviette au sol, L se retourna d'un geste vif, manquant de faire tomber à la renverse la chaise sur laquelle étaient bien sagement posés ses vêtements.

« Pour moi… Qu'est ce qu'il représente ? »

Les morceaux du puzzle commençaient à prendre forme. Une forme dingue. Une forme qui ne lui plaisait pas. Mais alors pas du tout. Non… L'heure n'était pas aux divagations. Raito était avant tout Kira, et Kira était l'ennemi de L. Voilà tout ce qu'il devait savoir. Voilà quelle était la réalité…

« Raito est donc amoureux de moi. C'est un fait. »

Oui… Les faits étaient ses alliés depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Ils étaient la seule base solide sur laquelle il pouvait s'appuyer sans craindre qu'elle ne s'écroule, sa seule certitude dans les affaires les plus compliquées. Ryuzaki leur avait toujours prêté une attention toute particulière. Il aimait les détails. Et voilà que soudainement ses seuls alliés le trahissaient. Les faits étaient pourtant toujours les mêmes. Toujours aussi solides, aussi indiscutables. Et c'était justement ce qui l'ennuyait. L fit claquer sa langue d'agacement. Une idée venait de germer dans son esprit. Une idée qui allait lui coûter cher… Mais la chute de Kira était à ce pris. Après tout, lui, Ryuzaki, n'était pas grand-chose. Juste un pion de plus sur l'échiquier du monde. S'il devait s'attribuer un rôle, le jeune homme se serait associé au cavalier. Le cavalier est une pièce difficile à manier, mais une fois que l'on en a saisit toutes les subtilités il devient redoutable.

« Le succès de cette affaire vaut bien quelques sacrifices… »

C'est sur cette excuse pitoyable que Ryuzaki retourna à sa réflexion, peaufinant un plan dont l'objectif restait incertaint.

***

« Matsuda… Bonjour. Aizawa, Mogi.

_ Bah ? Raito, ça ne va pas ? Tu es tout pâle ! »

Le visage de Kira se fendit d'un sourire factice. La question de Matsuda lui transperçait la poitrine. Non ça n'allait pas. Comment cela aurait il pu aller ? Son ange était fâché contre lui, les yeux froids de son brun lui revenaient sans cesse en mémoire. La nuit était passée bien trop lentement au goût du jeune tueur.

« Et s'il ne m'adressait plus la parole ? » s'angoissa t'il.

La remarque était puérile, idiote. Digne d'une gamine et encore.

« Voilà que je me mets à penser comme une jeune fille amoureuse…. » bougonna t'il pour lui-même.

Devant lui, Matsuda ouvrait de grands yeux ronds d'incompréhension.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai juste passé une mauvaise nuit. L'orage a tapé fort, impossible de fermer l'oeil… »

Le visage de son interlocuteur s'éclaira de soulagement. Matsuda avait toujours été un peu simplet…

« Oui c'est vrai ! Pourtant on ne s'y attendait pas. Il faisait un si beau soleil, hier… » se lamenta t'il.

Ouf… L'orage était passé. Bien sûr… C'était bien là le seul problème de l'assemblée de ce matin, n'est ce pas ? Une voix s'éleva soudain de l'une des pièces voisines.

« Moi je n'ai rien entendu… J'ai toujours eu le sommeil lourd. »

Tous se retournèrent à l'unisson tandis que Raito cru s'évanouir. Cette voix, c'était celle de son ange bien sûr. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui dire ? Comment l'aborder ce matin ? Devait-il rester naturel, faire comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé ou devait-il au contraire s'excuser platement en espérant que le brun aux yeux onyx daigne bien lui pardonner ? Kira inspira avec difficulté. Stresser ainsi ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Allons… Calme-toi… Dis lui juste bonjour, comme d'habitude. Tu aviseras après… » se dit-il en expirant profondément.

Se calmer, tu parles ! Ah il était beau le plus grand tueur de l'humanité ! Réduit à l'état de pauvre chien craintif devant son maitre à qui il aurait mordillé une pantoufle ! Il était ridicule ; il n'en avait que trop bien conscience. Et pourtant le sang ne voulait pas quitter ses joues et continuait obstinément à jouer avec la teinte de sa peau qui virait de la pâleur cadavérique au rouge pivoine le plus soutenu. Alors que Raito se torturait l'esprit, s'insultant de tout les noms, Ryuzaki glissa dans la pièce de son habituel pas fluet.

« Raito-kun ? »

A l'appel de son nom, l'intéressé releva brusquement la tête avant de virer cramoisi.

« Mais qu'est ce que…?! » paniqua t'il intérieurement.

IL était là, à quelques centimètres de son visage. IL le dévisageait d'un air absent, inclinant la tête sur le côté dans une position digne d'un petit enfant. Un enfant doté d'une intelligence incroyable. Ses yeux semblaient se perdre dans le vide, comme s'ils ne voulaient plus obéir à leur propriétaire. Son regard profondément noir sombrait dans l'abysse des pupilles brunes de son interlocuteur, cherchant à y lire une quelconque réponse. Raito déglutit, figé par l'insistance de ces yeux magnifiques. Un long silence s'étira alors.

« Dis Raito… Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais dire quelque chose ? »

Derrière lui, Ryuk sautillait sur place, attendant la suite en gloussant de plaisir. C'était clair, la situation l'amusait au plus haut point. Kira s'infligea une claque mentale. Allô Raito ici la terre !!!! Ryuzaki vient de te parler et devines quoi ? Quand quelqu'un nous parle on doit répondre !!!! La claque eu l'effet escompté. Raito sursauta légèrement avant de bégayer un « oui ? » mal assuré qui déclencha un fou rire chez le shinigami.

« Génial. Maintenant non seulement il va me détester mais en plus il va me prendre pour un triple attardé doublé d'un crétin muet… ! ET BON SANG RYUK TAIS TOI !!!!!» pesta t'il intérieurement.

Une véritable tempête se déchainait en lui. Il était en colère. Contre qui ? Mais quelle question stupide ! Contre cet abrutit rouge pivoine incapable de baragouiner un « oui » convenable ! Ryuzaki ne sembla pas se formaliser de la simplicité de la réponse et continua sur sa lancée.

« Aujourd'hui après les heures de bureau… »

Le rythme cardiaque de Kira s'accéléra. Ce détective… SON détective… Il n'allait quand même pas…

« Est-ce que tu voudrais bien rester un peu avec moi ? J'aimerais te dire quelque chose… »

Quelque chose ? QUELQUE CHOSE ???

Boum !

Inspirer, expirer.

Quelle était cette impression ? Raito porta une main à sa poitrine.

Boum !

Bon sang… Cette sensation bizarre… Etais-ce… l'espoir ? Oui… Cette sensation dévorante, cette lumière qui éclipsait toute autre pensée, c'était bien l'espoir ! Non seulement son ange ne lui en voulait pas mais en plus il lui demandait de rester avec lui ! Une joie immense s'empara alors de tout son être. Une joie indescriptible. Il hocha la tête avec une vivacité dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable quelques secondes auparavant.

« Oui ! Euh… je veux dire…bien sûr… »

L acquiesça en souriant.

« Bien ! On peut se mettre au travail alors ! »

La réplique tira un râle plaintif à Matsuda qui bien sûr n'avait pas la plus petite envie de travailler un jour de congés. Et malgré la gêne constante de Raito (dont l'imagination tournait à plein régime), la journée se passa sans encombre, l'enquête étant pour ainsi dire au point mort. Ce n'est qu'à neuf heures du soir que les membres de la cellule d'enquête purent enfin rentrer chez eux. Tous sauf un. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs en situation d'implosion imminente : son ange n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls tout les deux. Raito se racla la gorge, cherchant quelque chose à dire.

« Hum… Alors euh… De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

Ryuzaki, qui était resté à contempler la ville à travers la grande baie vitrée, lui fit enfin face. Kira frissonna. Ces grands yeux noirs semblaient prêts à l'engloutir à tout moment.

« Ryu… Ryuzaki ? »

L'intéressé ne dit rien, se contentant de se rapprocher d'un pas fluide et ce jusqu'à se trouver juste sous le nez d'un Kira plus mal à l'aise que jamais.

« Raito… »

Le détective marqua une pause, se mordillant le pouce en fixant le sol d'un air nerveux.

« Je… je n'ai jamais été doué pour ce genre de discours alors…

_ Gwirlz !!!!!!!!!! »

Le cerveau de Raito répondait absent. Cet ange, SON ange !!!!!!!

Touche pause, retour en arrière. Play.

Il s'était sentit basculer en avant, entrainé par la main de Ryuzaki. Et maintenant qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Non IMPOSSIBLE ! Cette sensation, ce goût… C'était FORCEMENT une hallucination ! Raito ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit, en vain. Il était bien là, collé à son ange, dans une étreinte qui n'en semblait plus finir. Mais plus encore, cette saveur sur ces lèvres, n'était ce pas celle des… fraises tagada ????! Non ce n'était définitivement pas un rêve. C'était… bien mieux ! Inimaginable. Fantastique. Incroyable !

« Ryuzaki est en train de m'… »

Derrière eux, Ryuk ouvrait de grands yeux effarés.

« Oaaaaahhhhh !!!! J'y crois pas !!!! Il s'est littéralement jeté sur toi !!! »

Ta gueule Ryuk…

C'est sur cette pensée peu aimable que Kira s'abandonna avec délice aux lèvres de son ange, franchissant définitivement les frontières d'un paradis encore insoupçonné jusqu'alors.


	7. Le début des ennuis

_Disclamer: _Je ne précise même plus ^^"

_Rating: _K+

_Pairing: _L x Light

« Alors on… on est ensemble maintenant ? »

C'est sur cette question maladroite et totalement hasardeuse que Raito tentait de reprendre le dialogue avec son ange après dix minutes de pur bonheur. Dix minutes à se demander s'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Dix minutes seulement. C'était si court ! L'envie de s'approcher de nouveau le tiraillait atrocement. Ryuzaki sourit, comblant de lui-même cet espace qui gênait tant son tueur.

« Tu serais d'accord ? » demanda t-il en passant une main dans les cheveux d'un Kira littéralement envouté.

Raito rougit violement. Etait-il d'accord ? La question ne valait même pas la peine d'être posée. Saisissant son ange par la taille, il détourna son regard gêné en murmurant :

« Bien sûr que oui… »

***

« Dis Rem !!!!! Il est où Raitouneeeeeet ????? »

Le shinigami soupira. Cela ne faisait que dix jour que Misa n'avait pas vu son prince et voilà qu'elle devenait insupportable. La blonde tournait et virait, allant de son appartement à la maison de son aimé. _« Désolé Misa. Raito n'est pas là. Il travaille beaucoup en ce moment. »_ A chaque fois c'était la même rengaine, toujours la même excuse. « Désolé Misa » et hop ! On la mettait à la porte ! Le second Kira bouillonnait. Et si Raito avait une maitresse ????? Misa renversa sa table de chevet en hurlant. Non ! Elle n'y survivrait pas ! Jamais ! Rem soupira de plus belle. Les crises d'hystérie de la jeune fille se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Ce type… Yagami Raito… Il commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Amane faisait les cent pas en gesticulant de colère.

« Mais où est-il ??? C'est pas normal ! Les amoureux doivent toujours être ensemble !!! Pourquoi il n'est pas avec moi ??? »

La blonde se figea soudain. A force de gesticulations, ses deux neurones s'étaient rencontrés par hasard. Si Raito n'était pas avec elle, s'il travaillait, c'est donc qu'il était avec ce type… L… Misa haletait, elle-même surprise par ce brusque éclair d'intelligence qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

« Mais oui… Tout ça c'est de la faute de L… »

Rem leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel : elle sentait la catastrophe venir, forte et lourde en conséquences.

« Bah… » se dit-elle.

« Ca lui passera bien… »

Sans plus se préoccuper de la jeune fille qui pestait à ses côtés, le shinigami reporta son attention sur la télévision dans laquelle défilait des images toutes plus insolites les unes que les autres. L'être humain était vraiment bizarre…

***

« Enfin finit… »

Ryuzaki soupira. C'était le soir, et il se retrouvait de nouveau seul avec Raito. Ils avaient fait un heureux aujourd'hui. Matsuda avait littéralement sauté au plafond lorsqu'il avait annoncé que les investigations étaient momentanément suspendues pour cause de vacances.

« Nous sommes tous épuisés. Il est inutile de se forcer puisque tout ce que nous ferions serait complètement improductif… » avait-il dit.

Cette brusque annonce avait surprit tout le monde. Tout le monde, excepté Raito. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils y pensaient, tout les deux. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs assaillit par les messages et les appels incessants de Misa, à tel point qu'il avait dû éteindre son portable. Du fait qu'il ne rentrait plus chez lui, la blonde devenait complètement hystérique et ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle. Kira soupira en repensant à sa dernière conversation avec elle.

_« Pourquoi tu ne rentres plus chez toi ???!_

__ Misa… Je travaille…_

__ Mais c'est pas une raison pour m'abandonner ! » _

La blonde boudait et s'énervait comme une gamine de 5 ans. Après dix minutes de dialogue improductif, il avait craqué.

_« Mais lâche-moi à la fin ! T'es lourde !_

__ Pourquoi tu es méchant avec moi ? Moi tout ce que je veux c'est te voir ! On… On sort ensemble non ?! »_

S'ils sortaient ensemble ? La bonne blague. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'il sortait avec Ryuzaki, en secret. Et elle, elle lui demandait s'ils étaient toujours ensemble ???? La réponse était si évidente… Pourtant derrière Amane se dressait Rem, plus menaçante que jamais.

_« Laisse-tomber…_

__ Alors ça veut dire qu'on va pouvoir se voir plus souvent maintenant ?_

__ Non pas tout de suite._

__ Mais pourquoi ????_

__ Je pars en vacances… deux semaines._

__ Deux semaines ???? Ca veut dire que je ne te verrai pas pendant tout ce temps ???_

__ Oui. »_

Et là ce fut la crise. Raito tressaillit en repensant au regard meurtrier de Rem. Misa avait vraiment mal prit la chose. Kira leva les yeux vers son ange. Il mangeait encore, conformément à ses habitudes. Ils allaient partir. Rien que tout les deux, ensemble, pendant deux semaines de rêve en bord de mer. Ryuzaki avait déjà tout préparé ; il était prévu qu'ils partiraient le lendemain. Malgré son bonheur toujours grandissant, Raito éprouvait une sorte d'appréhension, comme un nœud dans ses entrailles. Allait-il se montrer à la hauteur ? Il avait tant espéré ces moments là, ces instants où il lui serait permis de serrer son ange contre lui, la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il angoissé ?

« Raito-kun ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

L'intéressé sortit de sa torpeur pour s'apercevoir en rougissant que son aimé s'était rapproché de lui, inquiet par son long silence.

« Ca... ca va ne t'inquiète pas. » dit-il en souriant maladroitement.

« J'étais juste en train de penser que...

_ Que quoi ? » s'enquit Ryuzaki en ouvrant de grands yeux innocents.

Kira se sentit fondre. Attirant son ange à lui, il s'empara goulument de ses lèvres avant de reprendre, les joues en feu.

« Je me disais juste que j'étais l'homme le plus heureux du monde… »

La remarque arracha un sourire à Ryuzaki qui enfoui son visage au creux du cou de son homme.

« Si c'est le cas, alors moi aussi… »

Raito resserra son étreinte sur ce corps si frêle blottit là, tout contre lui. Le lendemain, un nouveau rêve commencerait.


	8. Aveu

_Disclamer: _Ohba et Obata ( pourquoi pas moi!!!! TT-TT )

_Rating: _K+

_Pairing_: L x Light

« On est presque arrivé ? »

Silence.

« On est presque arrivé ? »

Toujours pas de réponse.

« Est-ce qu'on est presque arrivé ? »

Aucun bruit. Seul le ronronnement du moteur osait troubler l'épaisse torpeur qui régnait dans la voiture.

« Eh, Raito ! Tu me réponds ? »

L'intéressé jeta un regard assassin au shinigami qui s'impatientait. Ryuzaki dormait, blottit au creux des bras d'un Kira tout attendrit. Les vibrations répétitives de l'automobile animaient les quelques mèches noires qui glissaient en travers de son visage, encadrant ses yeux clos d'un voile couleur nuit. Raito resserra son étreinte, se callant plus confortablement dans son siège. Cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'ils roulaient. Ryuzaki, qui avait tenu à garder secret l'endroit où ils se rendaient, avait simplement donné quelques instructions au chauffeur de l'auto et s'était presque aussitôt endormit, bercé par la chaleur et les bras de son homme. Glissant un regard embrumé de sommeil à travers la fenêtre, Kira s'adonna au paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux. Tout était tellement différent de Tokyo.

« Nous somme probablement près des côtes. » se dit-il alors que Ryuzaki montrait quelques signes d'éveil.

« Raito-kun ? » demanda t-il d'une toute petite voix encore fragilisée par le sommeil.

L'intéressé ne répondit pas, plongeant simplement dans les eaux brunes des prunelles de son ange.

« Je dors depuis longtemps ?

_ Tu t'es endormi environ trois minutes après notre départ. » plaisanta le jeune homme dont les joues étaient devenues rosées.

L se redressa au grand regret de son homme qui ressentait à présent la morsure du froid là où reposait la tête de son amant quelques secondes auparavant. Se frottant les yeux comme le ferait un nourrisson, il s'enquit de leur position auprès du chauffeur avant de se laisser de nouveau tomber contre son siège.

« Nous y sommes presque. » lâcha t'il avant de partir en quête d'une sucette au fond de son sac.

« Yattaaaaaa !!!!!!!! » hurla Ryuk que le voyage avait passablement ennuyé.

L s'empara d'une sucette couleur framboise qu'il suçota comme un bébé le ferait de son biberon puis, semblant remarquer le regard dévorant de son tueur, se blottit au creux de ses bras. Raito accueillit ce petit être avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, comme si un seul geste trop brusque pouvait le briser à tout jamais.

« Tu veux goûter ? » demanda le détective en lui tendant sa sucette déjà bien entamée.

« N… non merci ça ira… » bégaya Kira dont les cinq sens venaient de subir une forte décharge électrique.

Ryuzaki rengaina la sucrerie d'un air perplexe. Personne ne refusait jamais un bonbon n'est ce pas ? La lourde carlingue de l'automobile s'immobilisa soudain.

« Ca y est nous y sommes. » constata le détective en se redressant.

« Eh Raito ! Regarde tout ces cageots de pommes là-bas !!!! »

Raito bougonna un « merde » agacé. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que le jour de leur arrivé soit celui du marché ? Et plus encore, pourquoi ce foutu shinigami les avait-il suivit jusqu'ici ?! N'étais ce pas censé être des vacances en amoureux ? Son ange et lui, rien que tout les deux ?

« Raitooo !!! Des poooommes !!!!!! »

Un brusque éclair traversa l'esprit de Kira, laissant flotter un sourire sadique sur ses lèvres.

« OK Ryuk, on fait un deal. » murmura-t-il.

« Je t'achète un cageot ENTIER de pommes… »

A l'évocation du mot « entier », le shinigami hurla de joie, sautillant comme un gamin à qui sa mère aurait proposé une rencontre avec le père noël.

« Et en échange tu disparais de ma vie pendant les quinze jours qui viennent. »

Ryuk cessa subitement ses gesticulations.

« Tu veux dire que je ne devrai plus te voir pendant deux semaines ?

_ Exactement. » bougonna Raito dont le regard ne quittait pas son ange qui s'activait pour décharger l'automobile.

Le dieu de la mort réfléchit quelques instants, lorgnant les pommes d'un œil avide.

« Tu sais Raito… sans moi tu…

_ C'est oui ou c'est non ? » coupa l'intéressé.

« Humpf… » émit Ryuk.

Comment résister à de si beaux fruits ? Cette belle couleur rouge velouté, éclatante, cette chair ferme et juteuse… L'eau montait à la bouche du shinigami qui se ravisa, vaincu.

« Très bien t'as gagné. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre si je te manque ! » lança t-il en s'envolant en direction de l'objet de ses convoitises.

« Ca y a aucun risque… » pensa Raito en déboursant dix beaux billets.

C'était ça, le prix de sa liberté. Le prix de deux semaines de solitude avec la seule personne qui puisse compter pour lui. Ces dix billets là, c'était son ticket pour un aller simple pour le paradis.

***

Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux deux tourtereaux pour s'installer et s'accoutumer à la fois au climat et à leur nouvelle chambre. La chaleur parfois étouffante ne durait jamais bien longtemps : la mer se situait à deux pas de leur hôtel. Et attention, pas n'importe quel hôtel ! Un palace, un château oui ! Jamais Raito n'avait vu pareille chose de toute sa vie. Tout ce luxe, cette végétation bien entretenue, ces allées bordées de fleurs, de fontaines, ces buffets où chaque met était meilleur que son voisin… La tête lui en tournait presque. Au milieu de cet océan de richesse et d'aisance, Ryuzaki évoluait comme un poisson dans l'eau, guidant parfois les gestes de son homme dont les repères se trouvaient brouillés. Souvent ils sortaient diner dehors, partaient à la découverte des récifs, des falaises avoisinantes. Les restaurants leur tendaient les bras, tous plus chics les uns que les autres. Raito ne comptait plus les fois où Ryuzaki s'était gentiment moqué de lui, tordant son adorable frimousse en une mimique craquante : « tu n'as jamais vu de lit ou quoi ? » Non c'était sûr, il n'avait JAMAIS vu de lit de la taille d'une piscine ! A présent c'était chose faite. Cinq jours passèrent ainsi, laissant chaque soir un Kira plus enchanté que jamais. La vie pouvait-elle être plus belle ? Le sixième jour, Ryuzaki se réveilla un sourire immense aux lèvres, ce qui n'échappa pas à son homme.

« Qu'est ce que tu as ?

_Aujourd'hui j'ai envie d'aller me promener… Qu'est ce que tu en dis ? »

Raito se sentit changer de couleur. Ses yeux s'adoucirent, plongeant dans ceux de son ange. Son visage entier exprimait la sérénité, et chacun de ses trait semblait crier la même rengaine : « je t'aime ». Passant sa main dans la sombre crinière de son aimé, il se sentit décoller de terre.

« Bien sûr… Tout me va du moment que je suis avec toi. »

La mimique enfantine du détective pris un teinte légèrement rosée, signe que la remarque l'avait touché et ému. Il sourit de plus belle avant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même, blottit confortablement au creux des bras de son tueur. Il leur fallut quelques heures avant de pouvoir enfin décider de quitter la chaleur rassurante de leur lit. Ce n'est qu'après un copieux déjeuner qu'ils partirent à l'assaut des montagnes rocheuses qui longeaient les côtes, avalant plusieurs kilomètres d'une seule traite, main dans la main.

« D'après ce que m'a dit le réceptionniste de l'hôtel, il devrait y avoir une sorte de carrière pas très loin.

_ Une carrière ? »

Ryuzaki hocha la tête.

« Oui. Tu vois pour l'instant nous n'avons fait que longer le bord de mer. Un peu plus loin les roches forment une sorte de creux dans laquelle la mer s'engouffre. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit c'est très joli. »

Raito s'adoucit à l'écoute de cet adjectif enfantin. « Joli » Ce mot était tellement insuffisant pour décrire son ange.

« Regarde ! On y est presque ! »

La remarque eu l'effet d'un stimulant : les deux jeunes hommes se ruèrent à l'assaut de la dernière côte qui leur barrait encore le passage, arrivant essoufflés au sommet d'un monticule rocheux surplombant la mer. S'offrit alors à leurs yeux un paysage de falaises décharnées rongées par l'écume, monticule de roches déchiquetées qui semblaient avoir été dévorées pas un monstre invisible tant elles avaient souffert de l'usure et du temps. La végétation y poussait en bataille, vive touffe verte perforant la pierre dont les nuances de gris semblaient infinies. Les vagues s'écrasaient contre les bords, charriant du sable et de la pierre polie. Le ciel semblait être devenu une immense aquarelle, mélange éparse de bleu, de gris et de blanc.

« C'est magnifique… »

Le paysage entier reflétait une telle tristesse, un tel désolement. Et pourtant… Tout ici semblait être baigné dans une lente torpeur, comme si le temps n'avait aucune emprise sur cette oasis de calme et de paix. Même la lumière aveuglante du soleil se faisait douce, presque fantomatique. C'était un coin perdu, un endroit où la civilisation humaine n'avait plus mis les pieds depuis bien longtemps. Peut être étais-ce un paysage d'un autre temps ?

« Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? » chuchota Ryuzaki qui s'était rapproché de son homme.

Ce dernier n'osait pas bouger, de peur de rompre le charme. Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de passer un bras amoureux autour des épaules de son ange. Les mots étaient tellement inutiles. S'il n'avait pas trouvé ce cahier de la mort… aurait-il eu le courage de lui dire ? Aurait-il pu lui demander de vivre avec lui pour toujours ? Raito ferma les yeux. Attirant Ryuzaki à lui, il s'empara tendrement de ses lèvres : telle était sa réponse. Je t'aime.

Quand vint le soir, Ryuzaki décida qu'ils mangeraient sur la terrasse de l'hôtel. La réception organisait une soirée cocktail, le genre de soirée qui promettait d'être douce et euphorisante. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent là, assis à une table à siroter dans un énorme verre duquel émergeaient deux pailles. La boisson était sucrée, au plus grand bonheur du détective. L'obscurité environnante laissait place à la lueur dansante des nombreuses bougies et des quelques torches plantées à même le sol, adoucissant les contours de chaque objet. Au centre des tables était aménagée une piste de dance sur laquelle se mouvaient deux jeunes danseuses aux mouvements gracieux. Leurs pieds délicats foulaient la terre meuble au rythme de la musique envoutante d'une guitare maniée d'une main experte. L'air était chargé d'un vent de tranquillité, une ambiance empreinte de douceur et de convivialité parsemée de quelques brusques éclairs de nostalgie, douce étreinte allant et venant au gré des notes capricieuses. Les deux amants fermèrent les yeux. Ne parvenait plus à leurs oreilles qu'une rigole de sonorités acidulées accompagnées par le claquement des fines chaussures dansant au rythme des vibrations des cordes de l'instrument. Le voile opaque de l'obscurité peu à peu tombé ne laissait plus entrevoir que deux silhouettes dansantes, illusion enchanteresse d'un apaisement fugace, espoir que l'esprit transpose devant ses propres yeux, délicieuse tromperie dans laquelle ils auraient tout deux aimé se perdre.

***

« Ryu… Ryuzaki… Dis, Ryuzaki… »

L'intéressé avait bien du mal à répondre. Sur ses épaules reposait le poids entier de Raito qui avait bu quelques verres de trop. Le jeune homme ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, tant et si bien qu'il se reposait entièrement sur son âme sœur, laissant à ce dernier le soin de le ramener dans leur chambre.

« Ryuza… ki… Tu vas pas me laisser tout seul, dis ?

_ Bien sûr que non, voyons… Ce serait digne de Kira de faire un truc pareil… » répondit ce dernier dont les yeux venaient de s'allumer d'un étrange éclat.

Ouvrant la porte, le détective manqua faire chuter son homme par trois fois. Lorsqu'il l'allongea enfin sur le lit, ce fut comme si on lui ôtait une montagne des épaules. Raito allongea ses bras en direction de son ange meurtris, l'enlaçant avec la ferme intention de ne pas le laisser partir.

« Bah just… ement… Ryu… zaki… Faut que j'te dise… quelque… chose… » bégaya t-il difficilement.

Les brumes de l'alcool engourdissaient son esprit entier, paralysant le moindre de ses neurones transits par le désir.

« Je t'écoute Raito-kun. » murmura Ryuzaki en étreignant son homme dont les gestes désordonnés lui donnaient l'allure d'un nourrisson.

« Bah voilà… Kira… c'est moi… »

Les pupilles de Ryuzaki s'agrandirent soudainement. Ca y est, le dernier acte était joué. Le rideau allait tomber. L resserra son étreinte sur ce jeune homme soudainement si frêle et sans défense. Raito accueillit cet élan de tendresse d'un sourire béat.

« Mais sur… surtout… Faut pas que tu l'dises à L… »


	9. L'artisan de la mort

_Disclamer: _Ohba et Obata, encore et toujours, indéfiniment ( comment ça je me répète? =P )

_Rating: _K+

_Pairing: _L x Light

_« Bah voilà… Kira… c'est moi… »_

Zouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_« Kira… c'est moi… »_

Zouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_« … c'est moi… »_

Zouiiiiiiit !!!

_« … moi… »_

Zouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_« Kira… c'est moi… »_

Dans la chambre d'hôtel à présent vide, Ryuzaki faisait défiler l'enregistrement pris la veille. La bande son était d'excellente qualité, aussi reconnaissait-on très aisément la voix de Raito. Ca y est. Il avait sa preuve. Un aveu en direct et en bonne et due forme. Oui… C'était lui le grand vainqueur.

Plic !

Son plan avait fonctionné à merveille. Il avait réussit à saouler le tueur à son insu et avait obtenu ce qu'il espérait.

Ploc !

C'était quoi ce sentiment ? Il était gagnant, non ? Alors pourquoi… Pourquoi les larmes coulaient-elles de ses yeux ? Pourquoi avait-il si mal ? Cette sensation… C'était comme si… comme si son cœur se déchirait, comme s'il venait de perdre une partie de lui-même.

« Allons… souris… » se dit-il.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur le boitier renfermant la précieuse cassette. Les larmes coulaient, encore et encore…

***

« Ryu… Ryuzaki ? Où es tu ? »

Pas de réponse. Raito se massa les tempes : il avait mal au crâne.

« La vache ! » se dit-il.

C'était décidé, plus jamais il ne toucherait un verre d'alcool ! Il ne se souvenait même plus de ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la fin de soirée. Ce matin là, le réveil était dur. Lorsqu'il s'était éveillé il était allongé sur son lit, comme à son habitude. Seul hic : Ryuzaki n'était pas auprès de lui.

« Ryuzaki ? » appela Kira d'une toute petite voix.

Le détective était bien là, caché dans la salle de bain, la fameuse cassette à la main et les yeux alourdis par le manque de sommeil. Il n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, torturé par quelque chose qui lui échappait.

« Ryuzaki ?! »

La voix de Raito se fit plus aigüe, brisée par les sanglots qui commençaient à enserrer sa gorge. N'y tenant plus, L enfouit la cassette dans sa poche avant de s'approcher de son homme qui gisait sur le lit.

« Je suis là… » le rassura t-il.

« Tu vois ? Je suis là… »

Sur le visage de son tueur s'épanouit un sourire soulagé tandis qu'il l'étreignait de toutes ses forces.

« J'ai… j'ai cru que tu étais partit sans moi… » bégaya t-il en plongeant son visage dans le cou du détective.

« Qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? Je ne partirai pas sans toi… Pour rien au monde…

_ … Dis Ryuzaki ? »

L'intéressé s'écarta quelques peu de son homme, juste assez pour pouvoir admirer son visage encore embué de sommeil.

« Oui ?

_ Hier… Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Sous le regard interrogateur de son ange, Raito se sentit rougir.

« Je veux dire, euh… J'étais…

_ Saoul, oui. » compléta Ryuzaki qui luttait afin de ne laisser transparaitre aucune émotion sur son visage.

Kira détourna la tête d'une mimique gênée. Zut alors ! C'était vraiment pas malin ! Dieu sait ce qu'il avait pu faire ! La soirée avait dû être pénible pour son amant…

« Alors tu as dû… t'occuper de moi ? » demanda t-il en craignant une quelconque réponse.

L sourit tendrement, devinant ce qui préoccupait son homme.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu t'es vite endormi. Tu ne m'as pas embêté du tout. » dit-il en resserrant son étreinte sur un Raito soulagé.

« Alors… Qu'est ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

_ On va à la plage ? »

***

« Désolé Misa, Raito n'es toujours pas rentré. »

C'est vrai… Raito était partit pour deux semaines de vacances. Amane bouillonnait. Matsuda avait lâché l'information. Il était encore avec L ! Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'ils avaient disparu de la circulation. Dieu seul savait ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire ! Rien que d'y penser la blonde se sentait prise d'une rage incontrôlable ! Ah il voulait lui piquer son copain ? Il pensait pouvoir charmer son petit ami ? Il allait voir de quel bois elle se chauffait !

« Où sont-ils partit ?!

_ Misa je n'en sais rien...

_ Menteur ! Vous devez bien savoir où il est ! Vous êtes son père oui ou non ?!

_ Oui, oui… » grogna Soichiro dont les oreilles commençaient à bourdonner.

« Mais je te répète que nous ne savons pas où il est ! Il est grand après tout… On n'est pas obligé de le materner en permanence.

_ Et bien vous devriez ! » cracha la blonde dont les couettes frémissaient de rage.

Derrière elle, Rem fronçait les sourcils. Voilà dans quel état ce Yagami Raito mettait sa protégée… Ce type là commençait à l'énerver sérieusement !

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Où sont-ils allés ?! »

Misa avait fait demi tour, reprenant sa marche furieuse en direction de son appartement. Arrivée à destination elle claqua la porte, manquant de la dégonder par la même occasion.

« C'est pas juste ! C'est pas juste ! » hurla-t-elle en s'effondrant sur son lit qu'elle entreprit de cogner avec véhémence.

« Ce L ! Il me vole mon petit ami ! Il veut détruire notre bonheur ! Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais ! JAMAIS ! » vociféra-t-elle en deux sanglots.

« Si seulement il pouvait disparaitre ! S'il pouvait mourir, mourir ! On serait tellement plus heureux, Raito et moi ! »

Mais oui… C'était ça la solution… Ce L qui lui causait tant de malheur, cet homme qui pervertissait l'amour de sa vie, il n'avait qu'à disparaitre… Amane se redressa, une toute nouvelle lueur dans les yeux.

« Rem ! »

A l'appel de son nom, le shinigami comprit ce que la jeune fille attendait d'elle.

« S'il-te-plait ! Tue L ! Pour Raito, pour moi ! Pour notre bonheur ! »

Les yeux du jeune mannequin luisaient d'une lueur assassine, le genre de lueur désespérément déterminée à commettre l'irréparable.

« Tu es sûre de ta décision ? Tu ne pourras plus revenir en arrière…

_ J'en suis sûre ! » coupa la jeune fille.

« Je t'en prie Rem ! Aides moi ! »

Le dieu de la mort ne répondit pas tout de suite. Tuer cet humain n'aurait aucune influence sur sa durée de vie : il ne menaçait pas la survie de Misa. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune fille dont les yeux étaient devenu rouges à force d'avoir pleuré.

« Très bien. » se résigna-t-elle.

« Je vais tuer L, si tel est le prix de ton bonheur. »

Le visage du second Kira s'illumina.

« Rem tu es la meilleure ! » dit-elle en se jetant sur le shinigami qu'elle enlaça de toutes ses forces.

« Merci Rem ! »

L'intéressée ne répondit pas.

« Bon… L est partit avec Raito ce qui veut dire Ryuk est avec eux. »

Oui. Il lui suffisait de retrouver Ryuk. Voir le visage du détective serait ensuite un jeu d'enfant.

« Misa je vais y aller. »

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

« Hein ?

_ Si je veux tuer L le plus vite possible, je dois les rejoindre dès maintenant.

_ Mais comment veux tu les trouver si personne ne sait où ils sont allé ? »

Rem posa une main affectueuse sur la tête d'Amane.

« Entre shinigami, il est très facile de se localiser. Je n'aurai aucune difficulté à trouver Ryuk. »

Les lèvres de Misa s'étirèrent en un sourire confiant.

« Rem, tu es vraiment la plus forte. »

***

Plus que trois jours… Les deux semaines de vacances étaient vite passées, et voilà que l'heure du retour à Tokyo se rapprochait de plus en plus. Raito soupira. Depuis quelques jours, Ryuzaki se comportait étrangement. Il ne dormait plus et avait sans cesse les yeux perdus dans le vide. Comme si quelque chose le rongeait de l'intérieur.

« Est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? » se demanda-t-il avec angoisse.

Non bien sûr que non, Ryuzaki le lui avait assuré. Mais son visage exprimait une telle tristesse… Raito enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Juste devant lui les vagues s'échouaient doucement sur le sable dans un bruit calme, lent, répétitif. Le sable chaud lui caressait les pieds, apaisant quelque peu les tourments de son âme. Le silence… Tout était tellement différent de sa ville natale. Etrangement, ce changement d'air lui faisait du bien. Il aimait l'ambiance sereine qui régnait sur ces côtes. Un soupire s'échappa de sa gorge. Il ne voulait pas partir. Il aurait aimé rester ici, avec son ange, jusqu'à la fin des temps et plus longtemps encore. Mais quelle douce utopie… D'ici peu ils devraient tout deux rentrer au QG et reprendre leurs rôles premier : Kira pour l'un et L pour l'autre. Mentir ainsi était-il juste ? Ryuzaki avait le droit de savoir. A présent, peut être pourrait-il comprendre ? Peut être serait-il en mesure de l'approuver, voire même de lui pardonner ? Non. C'était bien impossible. Le cœur de Raito se serra. Ce secret bien trop lourd à porter l'étouffait.

« Imbécile… » se dit-il.

« Ryuzaki est têtu comme une mule. Il fera passer son rôle de L avant tout… »

N'est ce pas ? Il aurait tellement aimé s'en convaincre. Cependant les quelques jours qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble le laissaient espérer le contraire. Cette mission que le destin lui avait confiée à travers le Death Note, son ange pourrait-il la comprendre ? L et Kira étaient-ils donc polarisés de manière à ne jamais pouvoir se rencontrer ? Cet état des choses était-il définitif, irréversible ? Tant de questions dont les réponses lui déplaisaient. Non. Jamais il ne pourrait lui dire. Ce serait prendre le risque de le perdre, le risque de mourir. Un nouveau soupir vint troubler l'impassibilité du visage de Kira.

« Rentrons… »


	10. La fin d'une époque

_Disclamer: _Devinez... XD

_Rating: _K+

_Pairing: _L x Light

« Je-vais-te-cro-quer ! »

Croc !

« Te-dé-vo-rer ! »

Croc !

« Te-di-gé-rer ! »

Croc !

Perché au sommet d'un récif surplombant la mer, Ryuk chantonnait en avalant ses pommes. Raito n'avait pas été radin. Au lieu d'un seul cageot de pommes, il lui en avait acheté huit ! Quelle veine !

« De la pulpe jusqu'au trognon… »

Croc !

« Je-vais-te-man-ger !

_ Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que de te bâfrer ? »

Le shinigami interrompît sa chansonnette.

« Tient ! Salut Rem ! » dit-il en mastiquant le trognon de sa cent-cinquantième pomme.

L'intéressée soupira d'exaspération. Discuter avec Ryuk n'avait jamais été une partie de plaisir pour elle.

« Où est-il ?

_ Qui donc ? »

Qui donc ? Quelle question idiote ! Levant un doigt juste sous le nez de Ryuk, le dieu de la mort éleva la voix.

« Raito bien sûr ! »

Ryuk ouvrit de grands yeux innocents.

« Et qu'est ce que tu lui veux ?

_ Ca ne te regarde pas. » coupa Rem.

Cependant, sous le regard inquisiteur de son interlocuteur, elle se ravisa.

« J'ai un message de Misa pour lui. »

L'excuse était assez plausible, vu l'acharnement de la blonde sur le possesseur du Death Note. Ryuk sembla gober l'excuse car dans son regard changea. Ses yeux profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites s'allumèrent d'un éclat malin.

« Ca peut être amusant… » pensait-il.

C'était bien tout ce qui importait, n'est ce pas ? S'amuser. Levant le pouce en direction de l'hôtel où séjournaient les deux amoureux, le shinigami croqua de plus belle dans ses pommes.

« Il est dans cet hôtel là bas. Mais fais attention, il y a quelqu'un avec lui. »

« L… » pensa Rem.

C'était parfait. Ryuk ne bougea pas, bien décidé à finir les quatre cageots restants.

« Tu ne viens pas ?

_ Non désolé, Raito m'a interdit de venir le voir jusqu'à la fin de ses vacances !

_ Depuis quand obéis-tu à ses ordres ? » s'étonna Rem.

« Depuis qu'il y a des pommes en récompense. » répliqua le dieu de la mort qui s'était déjà replongé dans la dégustation des fruits.

_« Je-vais-te-cro-quer ! »_

Croc !

_« Te-dé-vo-rer ! »_

Croc !

_« Te-di-gé-rer ! »_

Croc !

Rem se détourna, laissant Ryuk à ses pommes : elle avait obtenu l'information qu'elle voulait. Déployant ses ailes cadavériques, elle s'élança au dessus des flots.

« L, me voilà ! »

_« De la pulpe jusqu'au trognon… »_

Croc !

_« Je-vais-te-man-ger ! »_

***

Une légère brise vint soulever les rideaux de soie, effleurant la joue de Ryuzaki dans une caresse bien incapable de le consoler. Son cœur se déchirait, il était à l'agonie. L se prit la tête entre les mains. Jusqu'à très récemment, il ignorait que l'on puisse ressentir une telle souffrance. Et pourtant… Cette douleur lancinante était bien réelle. Bien trop réelle. Tellement réelle qu'il ne pouvait plus soutenir le regard de Raito sans sentir son âme se tordre de douleur. Derrière lui, posée bien sagement sur la table de nuit de la chambre, la radio diffusait sa mélodie répétitive.

_« Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet »_

Cette radio… Elle le faisait exprès ou quoi? Cette chanson là… Pourquoi passait-elle précisément maintenant ? Ryuzaki se surpris à fredonner ces paroles qui semblaient conter leur histoire. Toutes ces peines, toutes ces souffrances endurées dans cette traque mortelle disparaissaient au fur et à mesure que la mélodie mélancolique tournait et virait au gré des courants d'airs frivoles. Pourquoi avait-il si mal ? Son plan avait réussit bon sang ! Il tenait sa preuve ! Il avait enfin coincé Kira ! Alors pourquoi ?! La réponse était tellement évidente… et pourtant si difficile à admettre.

_« Every roommate kept awake_

_By every sigh and scream we make_

_All the feelings that I get_

_But I still don't miss you yet »_

L enfouit son visage dans ses mains crispées. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'accepter. Kira était son ennemi mortel ! Il le haïssait. Il DEVAIT le haïr. Et malgré ça… Malgré tout!

« Je… »

_« I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you? »_

Dans sa poche reposait la fameuse cassette, l'objet de tout ses malheurs.

« L. Lawliet… »

Ryuzaki se retourna d'un sursaut. Qui ? Qui venait de l'appeler par son vrai prénom ?

« L. Lawliet… Je suis désolée. Tu vas mourir dans quarante secondes… »

***

« Eh Raito ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_ Ryuk ?! »

Kira ouvrait des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Pour que le shinigami quitte sa cachette alors qu'il lui avait donné de quoi grignoter pendant six semaines au moins, c'était que quelque chose clochait.

« Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici abrutit ?! Je t'avais dis que je ne voulais pas te voir avant la fin de mes vacances ! »

Ryuk goba une pomme qu'il avait prit en prévision du spectacle à venir.

« Oh rien… Où est ton homme ?

_ A l'hôtel je suppose. » grogna t-il.

« Qu'est ce que tu lui veux ? » demanda t-il d'un ton peu disposé à la plaisanterie.

Le dieu de la mort laissa échapper un rire mauvais.

« Moi ? Rien du tout. C'est Rem qui voulait te voir. » railla-t-il, trop heureux de la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

Le cœur de Raito s'arrêta. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur tandis que ses membres se mirent à trembler. Rem !

« Ah ? Parce qu'elle n'est pas encore passée te voir ? C'est bizarre, elle est partie depuis un bon moment je crois… » insista Ryuk en haussant les épaules d'une air faussement étonné.

La respiration de Kira s'emballait.

« Toi ! » hurla-t-il en se jetant sur le shinigami.

« Tu lui as dis où nous étions ?!

_ Bien sûr que oui. » lâcha Ryuk en riant.

« D'ailleurs tu ferais peut être mieux d'aller le rejoindre… » dit-il en levant négligemment un doigt au ciel.

Les jambes flageolantes de Raito se mirent en branle, avançant mécaniquement en direction de l'hôtel où se trouvait son ange. Droite, gauche. Droite, gauche. De plus en plus vite. Jusqu'à en perdre haleine !

« Ryuzaki !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

***

Encore quelques mètres et il atteindrait la porte. Le souffle lui manquait. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas mourir ! Pas maintenant ! Il devait lui dire. Il fallait qu'il sache !

« Rai…to… »

Sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Comme si quelque chose bloquait. Sa vision se troublait, devant ses yeux dansaient des milliers d'étoiles toutes plus troubles les unes que les autres. Derrière lui gisait le cadavre de la cassette audio prise la veille. Il avait renoncé à sa preuve. Mais il FALLAIT qu'il lui dise ! Bon sang ! Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mourir ! Parce que… parce que…

« Je l'… »

Tout se bloque. Tout disparait. L'obscurité engloutit tout.

« C'est inutile… »

La voie de Rem ne lui parvenait même plus. Seul ce visage absent monopolisait son esprit. Ses derniers instants…

« Ra...ito… »

Les brumes de l'inconscience engloutissaient tout, les sons et les objets se fondaient en un tout indéfinissable. Son souffle agonisant n'agitait presque plus sa poitrine déchirée par la douleur. Ryuzaki s'écroula. Face contre terre, il tendit la main une dernière fois en direction de la porte obstinément close. Mourir maintenant ! C'était si… bête ! Il venait à peine de réaliser. Il venait à peine de se rendre compte ! Dans son esprit engourdit résonna une dernière pensée, le dernier vœu d'un homme fauché trop tôt par l'impitoyable Charon.

« J'aurais tant aimé lui dire… juste une dernière fois… une PREMIERE fois… Je t'aime… »

Une expiration. La toute dernière, souleva sa poitrine dans un ultime souffle.


	11. Dernier souffle

_Disclamer: _MOUAHAHAHAHA!!! Comme si vous le saviez pas! X"D

_Rating: _K+

_Pairing: _L x Light

« Ryuzaki ! »

Le souffle court, les membres tremblants sous l'effort et l'angoisse, Raito déboula dans la chambre d'hôtel où Ryuzaki gisait, pauvre poupée froide et sans vie.

« Ryu… »

Ses membres flageolants ne le supportaient plus. Il tomba à terre. Sa voie brisée ne produisait plus que des cris épars incontrôlés, soubresauts de ses cordes vocales agitées par de lourds sanglots. Ce n'était pas possible.

« Non… »

Impossible. Jamais ! Saisissant son ange par les épaules, il le retourna sur le dos, appuyant sa tête brune sur ses genoux tremblants.

« Ryuzaki… Ryuzaki ! Réponds-moi ! »

Ses appels restaient vains. Son ange déchut restait désespérément inerte.

« Ryuzaki… Je t'en supplie ! »

Quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il fasse, son amour était…

« Partit… Il est partit ! Sans moi ! » hurla-t-il tandis que les sanglots affluaient de plus en plus nombreux dans sa gorge.

Ses yeux inondés de larmes n'entrapercevaient plus qu'une ombre floue de son homme. Il tremblait de tout ses membres, serrant le corps de son détective qui semblait endormit. Une envie sourde s'empara de lui. Il voulait frapper, cogner, arracher, tout casser !

« Rem !!!!!!! »

Le shinigami ne répondit pas, se contentant d'observer la scène de ses yeux coupables. Ces deux là s'aimaient. Et elle venait de détruire leur bonheur, juste là, comme ça, en écrivant quelques lettres sur un cahier. Levant sa main squelettique jusque sous ses yeux opalins, elle soupira. Ce qu'elle venait de faire, c'était pour le bonheur de Misa. Il n'y avait rien à regretter. Elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait.

« Comment as tu osé ?!!

_ C'était… pour le bonheur de Misa.

_ Le quoi ?! » s'étrangla Raito dont les pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité.

« Ainsi, plus rien ne te sépare d'elle.

_ Et tu crois que je vais retourner la voir ?!!!! »

Rem gardait les yeux baissés.

« De toute façon… Je ne te laisse pas le choix. »

Le dieu de la mort releva la tête, dévoilant un regard plus déterminé que jamais.

« Yagami Raito, tu vas me suivre bien gentiment ! Nous rentrons à Tokyo !

_ Je ne te suivrai jamais ! JAMAIS ! » hurla Kira au désespoir.

Rem secoua la tête en signe de résignation.

« Je reviendrai te chercher dans une heure. D'ici là, fais tes valises et tiens toi prêt. » lança-t-elle avant de déployer des ailes cadavériques et de s'envoler par la fenêtre où se tenait Ryuzaki quelques secondes plus tôt.

Dehors, confortablement perché sur un arbre, Ryuk se régalait du spectacle en avalant le reste de ses pommes.

« Hé hé hé ! Je suis curieux de voir comment tu vas te débrouiller avec Misa, Raito… » ricana-t-il.

***

IL n'était plus là. IL l'avait quitté. Il était partit dans un monde inaccessible au commun des mortels. Il ne sourirait plus, il ne rirait plus à ses côtés. Ses yeux ne s'ouvriraient plus jamais, pas plus que son souffle ne réintégrerait sa poitrine inerte. Dans cette chambre où avaient résonné des cris de joie, des rires et des mots d'amour, dans cette chambre à présent vide, Raito caressait le corps sans vie de son ange. Ses yeux vides fixaient un point loin devant lui. Les larmes avaient taris, laissant de longs sillons rouges sur ses joues irritées par le sel. Le soleil déclinait peu à peu tandis que le son nasillard de la radio diffusait la même chanson, encore et toujours. A croire que la station radio était en manque d'inspiration.

_« Only when I stop to think_

_About you, I know_

_Only when you stop to think_

_About me, do you know? »_

Bientôt… Oui. Bientôt, tout serait finit. Il lui restait à peine dix minutes avant que Rem ne vienne le chercher. Plutôt mourir que de retrouver cette traitresse de Misa. Plutôt mourir… A côté de lui reposait un petit cahier noir, et un stylo. La chanson défilait encore, plus criante de vérité que jamais. Raito se surprit à fredonner les paroles, tandis que sa main glissait sur les pages blanches du Death Note.

_« I hate everything about you »_

Une lettre, puis deux.

_« Why do I love you ? »_

Le stylo glissait sur le papier. Ya-ga-mi…

_« I hate everything about you »_

Un soupir s'échappa de la gorge de Kira. La vie le fatiguait. Sans lui, rien n'avait d'intérêt. Seule la mort avait l'attrait de ses yeux noirs.

_« Why do I love you ? »_

Ra-i-to… Voilà… Les dés étaient jetés. Ses mains tremblantes suivaient les trais du visage angélique de son homme.

35…

_« I hate »_

30…

_« You hate »_

25…

_« I hate »_

20…

_« You love me »_

15…

Le poison sournois de la peur s'insinua soudain en lui. Et s'il ne retrouvait pas son ange ? Et s'il l'avait vraiment perdu pour toujours ?

10…

Raito serra son homme contre lui. Une dernière caresse, une toute dernière étreinte.

5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

Adieu.

La main de Kira retomba en silence sur le matelas blanc, froissant à peine les draps.

_« I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you ? »_

***

_Yagami Raito et , décédés le Samedi 22 novembre 2008 à trois quart d'heure d'intervalle..._

**FIN**

_Voilà donc la fin de cette fic ( qui était ma première ^^""""""" )_

_Merci d'avoir prit la peine de lire et j'espère que ça vous a plu! =)_


End file.
